


One constant in a world of change

by Kezcakes



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, some scenes of explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes/pseuds/Kezcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2020, starts at Ted's wedding.<br/>Goes off cannon from there.<br/>Barney/Robin centred; how they cope with being around each other after no contact for so long. How Robin reacts to Ellie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, first time posting here (please me gentle). Never written for this fandom before so I'm nervous! (my usual fandom is Torchwood). Any feedback given will be greatly appreciated. Started writing this for my friend as he's the one that convinced me to watch HIMYM.  
> I apologise for any mistakes.

**Chapter 1**

 

Ted was getting married, she couldn't miss it; after all, he was there for hers. _Suck it up Scherbatsky_. Tracy had barely finished taking the picture when she left for the bathroom. And here she stands, staring herself down in the mirror, sitting next to Barney and Ted had caused too many feelings to resurface; she had to grit her teeth and bare it, just for today.

 

The hardest part was seeing Barneys' face when he thought of his daughter. There was something about his expression that made her heartache. Of course, she would never admit that to anyone. Taking a deep breath she gathered her strength, put on a smile and somehow managed to make it through the rest of the day. That was until she was left alone with Barney at the reception.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was barely gone 9pm and Barney was knackered, he tucked himself into a corner and nursed a scotch- his last drink for the night. The pressures of fatherhood taking its toll on his body, not to mention the emotional exhaustion of a wedding, especially as his ex-wife was there. The sound of chairs being moved caused him to fling his eyes open, he hadn't even realised that they had shut. Lily sat to his left, then Marshall with Robin to Barney's right, two empty chairs remained directly opposite him.

Barney smiled weakly at them before checking his watch, _21.25,_ barely aware of the conversation around him. The trio burst into laughter, Barney smiled through the pang in his chest at seeing Robin light up.

Robin was used to Barney being vacant in conversations, but this time it was different, he wasn't paying attention due to having _actual_ responsibilities now, rather than being off in inappropriate thoughts. He had found the one thing that she could never have offered him, the one thing that plagued her with guilt throughout their marriage.

 

Barely an hour later Lily received a phone call from their baby sitter, this led to her and Marshall leaving. Barney and Robin were now left alone together for the first time in years.

 

"I'm so tired," Barney attempted to break the ice, hiding his feelings as much as possible; had he more energy he would've come up with a quit witted remark to tag on the end.

 

"Aww," there was a moment of silence before she added; "I can't believe you're a dad now!"

 

"I know it's crazy right," Barney made eye contact with Robin for the first time that night, "She's so awesome, she's given me a new perspective on life. No more fooling around; time to man up." Robin noticed a difference in his eyes, he had changed, _who would have thought it, Barney Stinson a changed man_.

 

"Barney....why weren't you the one to tell me?"

_Wow things got awkward quick,_ Barney shifted his gaze feeling uncomfortable with the question posed to him. He looked around, "Can we not do this in here? Let's take it outside." With that the pair relocated, they stood around the back of the building, the moon was shining bright illuminating the majority of the area, Barney stands with his back against the wall in the shadow cast by a tree blocking the light. Robins' body glowing in the moonlight; _she still looks as perfect as the day we met._ The thought made Barney smile momentarily before he remembered the reason for the tension in the air. "I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't, I didn't know how to." He gently gripped her hand in his, "I didn't want to hurt you."

 

"You want to know what hurts?" she snatched her hand back, "what hurts was seeing you reverted back to who you were before us, hitting on every passing girl, acting like what we had meant nothing, like _I_ was nothing to you." Barney opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "No, save it! I don't care anymore, I'm sorry that things didn't go back to how they were, I'm sorry that I couldn't stand there and let you waste your life, but you know what? Being married to you meant something to me, before you marriage was never in my future, and you just dismissed our time together like it was nothing. How am I supposed to feel, watching my ex-husband hitting on slutty cops?" A tear forced its way down her cheek. "And then you don't even have the decency to tell me yourself that you have a baby? Well congratulations Barney on finding the one thing I could never give you." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

 

"Don't...Don't leave like this. I screwed up, it's what I do, it's what I have always done. You know that. Robin I love you more than you ever realize; even now I still think about us every night; I look up to the stars and remember the day we got engaged. And yes, I went back to hitting on girls, yes I wrote the playbook part 2, some great ones in there by the way, but all of that? That was all a result of one thing. I'm broken, I'm sorry....I'm sorry." Robin could do nothing but watch him retreat.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

"I'm broken, I'm sorry....I'm sorry." With that he turned around and walked away, tears glistening in his eyes. The hardest part of his life was walking away from their marriage, but it was killing him to live that life. The constant battle with her work; never knowing which country she would be sent to next.

 

Without conscious thought he heads straight to the one place he could always find happiness, one place that makes him realise that everything he went through, all the heartache and pain, was worth it.

 

Banging on the door with one hand he tries to wipe the tears away with the other, only for them to be replaced with fresh. _It's been four years, let it go._ But those words he had once spoken defiantly replayed in his mind _I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing._

 

The door had barely opened, but he couldn't hold off much longer. "I need to see Ellie, now!" She stood to one side, noticing the pain in his eyes and not wanting to argue. He all-but-ran into the house, finding her in the lounge he picked her up, held her close to his chest and took her into her room, closing the door firmly behind him. He carefully sank to the floor, his back against the door and buried his nose in his daughters' hair. 

 

An hour later there was a faint knock on the door, "Barney, you've been in there an hour, what's going on?" He couldn't bring himself to reply, his eyes hurt from the crying, the tears had long since ran out, Ellie was fast asleep, her tiny hand clinging to the silk of his tie. "Look I'm going to sleep, lock the door on your way out." He listened to her make her away to her room, turning the lights out on route before closing her bedroom door. He pressed a kiss to her head, and mindfully stood up, laying her down in her cot, taking extra care not to wake her. "Night night sweetie. Daddy'll see you tomorrow." He quietly left the flat and headed home; hoping to forget the day. He was truly exhausted.

 

Upon reaching his apartment he was surprised to find the lights on, _odd...could've sworn I turned them off before I left_.  He was even more shocked to find a curled up figure on his sofa. Robin lay sound asleep curled up against the arm, dried tear stains down her cheeks. A soft smile played on his lips; he walks into his room and toes off his shoes, pulling the covers back as he did so. He quietly walks back over to the sleeping form and delicately picks her up, using the skill he had perfected through the years of marriage; he lay her down on the bed and carefully took off her shoes and dress before pulling the covers over her. Standing in that moment, looking down at Robin, who had now curled herself into his pillow, he was taken back to memories of all the times he had watched her sleep. Precious moments forever etched into his memory. His smile saddened as he remembered the moment he was living in, their last conversation, the tension and awkwardness in the air.

 

He sighed to himself as he stripped out of his suit, folding each item that he took off. He walks over to his walk-in-wardrobe; he had it built in order to transform what was his room of suits into a room for Ellie, and grabs his pyjama suit. He returned to the bedroom fully dressed and slipped into the other side of the bed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling not daring to look to his right. He switches of the light and closes his eyes. Within seconds he's asleep.

 

 

Smiling Robin tightened her grip, her head snuggled against his chest, the familiar scent flooding her mind, she felt safe, she felt at _home_. Her brain finally caught up with her and she flung her eyes open; _okay, stay calm, don't freak out. Just breathe._ She takes a deep breath, picks up his arm and carefully moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Barney lets out a grumble of protest at the loss, his arm reaches out across the bed to find the warmth and comfort, grasping her arm he pulls her back, and mumbles "five more minutes, okay?" she barely caught the following words, "then things can go back to awkward." Robin obliged and cuddled back into her former husband.

He brings his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and starts gently stroking her hair, his fingers combing through the stands. "Barney..."

"Shhh, don't ruin it!" He subconsciously tightened his grip of other hand that was placed on her hip. Robin sighed and lifted her head up to look at him, her right hand braced on his chest.

"What are we doing?"

"Well I thought that was pretty obvi-" He is cut off as she surges towards him, her lips encasing his as her body becomes over come with passion. Barney automatically kissing back; his lips parting and tongue seeking hers. The instant their tongues meet and danced together the past four years fade away.

**\---------- <><><><><><><>explicit content<><><><><><><>\----------**

Barneys hand slid up her side to cup her material clad breast, his other resting on her neck, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. Robin flings the duvet off, it barely stays on the end of the bed as she swings her leg over his body. A moan escapes her lips at the feeling of his hardening member pushing against her sex through the layers of fabric. Barney responds by rolling his hips into her, his mouth now leaves hers and begins to trace its way down to her neck, upon reaching her sensitive spot he gently bites down on the flesh and sucks it into his mouth, his hand massaging her breast. Robin moans at his ministrations, her hips thrusting into his. Barney's head dips lower, he pauses to nibble her collar bone before nuzzling her breast, his hand snakes round to undo her bra. He licks the exposed flesh as he pulls it off her, tossing it across the room. His tongue swirls around her nipple as his hand returns to her other breast, his finger tweaking the nipple. Robin barely aware of his name escaping her lips, as her eyes close and head drops back, relishing in the pleasure of his actions. Her hands move to his pyjama suit and slip off his tie, her practiced hands make quick word of the shirt. Barney sits up to remove it, the new position pressing Robin further onto him, he bucks his hips and moans into her breasts. "God....you...are...so....beautiful" each word punctuated by a flick of his tongue on her nipple. He blows cool air over it and watches as it hardens that bit more, Robin's taken by surprise as his mouth attaches to her other nipple, his hands grip onto her back to pull her with him as he lies back down, their hips falling to a steady rhythm against one another.

Barneys hands wander down her back, nails digging in just slightly, they find her arse and squeeze as he releases her nipple from his mouth. They meet in a fiery kiss, passion, lust and desire taking completely over them. In one swift, sudden movement Barney flips Robin into her back and pins her to the bed with the weight of his body. He takes a moment to suck onto her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her body. He reaches her right hip and applies light pressure with his teeth, at the same time his right hand ghosts up her left thigh, teasing her skin at the edge of her panties. Noises of pleasure escape Robins' lips as her back arches off the bed. Her eyes fling open as the space where his fingers teased gets replaced by his wet, warm tongue. Her leg nudges him impatiently; he chuckles in response and presses a kiss to her sex through her panties. He pauses and makes eye contact with her; _she looks, so incredibly amazing._  Her body flushed and glowing. "Are you sure you want this?" Their pleasure blown eyes locked, Robin barely responded with yes and he removed her panties with one skilled, swift motion. Wasting no time he flicked his tongue out across her clit, his cock hardened further at the familiar taste and his mind became clouded by needing to taste more. He licked her folds before dipping his tongue into her dripping hole, lapping up the juices that were escaping. Robins hand gripped onto his hair, coaxing him to give her more. He teased the hole with his tongue, pushing it in and out, then moved to lick her clit one last time before his fingers joined in on the assault.

Robin cried out with pleasure as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside her, moving them slowly in and out, still stimulating her clit with his tongue. He began to scissor his fingers, then brushed against her sweat spot and she could take it no more. She needed him inside her. "Barney, please" she managed to whimper out, he removes his fingers, eliciting a groan of disappointment, and moves back up the bed, covering her body with his. He kisses her and probes at her lips with his tongue, she opens are mouth to accept the invasion and moans tasting herself on him.

Barney's hand is back between her legs, fingers rubbing her clit, Robin is burning with desire. She can take no more torment and fumbles at his trousers _,_ taking the hint he pulls back for a few seconds to shed his remaining clothing before resuming his position. His lips find her ear, and he whispers "you want me don't you," his cock slides against her clit coating it with precum, "you're dying to feel me inside you." Robin just moans in response, her hand fumbling for the dresser, she manages to open the top draw and locates a condom. Barney's eyes are locked with hers as he takes the condom from her and put it on. He lies back over her, resting on one arm as he uses his other hand to position himself at her dripping entrance.

Having been teased enough Robin gives no warning as she pushes herself onto his cock; their lips meet as Barney pushes all the way inside her, relishing in the feeling of her walls contracting around him. He waits a few seconds for her body to adjust before slowly pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in again. They set up a steady rhythm, the room filled with their cries of pleasure.

As their orgasms begin to build the pace gets faster and more frantic, he changes angle so that with every thrust he stimulates her g-spot until she can take it no more coming undone beneath him. She cries out his name as her orgasm ripples through her in waves of pure pleasure and ecstasy. The sensation of her orgasms around his cock brings him to his own realise, her name falling from his lips as his mind gets lost in his climax.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, then carefully slides out of her, discarding the condom before flopping down on the bed next to her, both panting he pulls the duvet to cover their waists.

**\---------- <><><><><><><>End of explicit content<><><><><><><>\----------**

He nervously looks over to her; her eyes are fixed on the ceiling and her mouth hanging open. "wow" was the only word she could get out, "that was...".

"Awesome?" He offered in his usual tone, his persona back in place. A grin spreading across his face. "Still can't resist the Barnacle." Robin laughed in response.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

From the shower Barney hears her leave; he closes his eyes and lets the water wash over his face. Turning the water off he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He captures a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiles, "I'm awesome." The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Just as he finishes tying his tie there is a knock at the door, he walks over to the door, doesn't bother checking who is there, and opens it greeting them with a smile. "Hey honey," Ellie reaches out to Barney and he happily accepts her, kissing her head as he brings her close to his chest; she gargles to herself content to be back in her dads arms.

"I'll pick her up at 10 tomorrow, you better be here." Barney nodded, his mind occupied by his daughter. "And what the hell was that crap you pulled last night? I thought you were supposed to be at a wedding?" Barney tenses up and halts his actions.

"I was; my ex-wife was there..."

"Oh, Barney I'm so sorry..." Barney shook his head cutting her off.

"It's fine, just didn't expect her to actually turn up." She didn't miss the wistful look that flitted across his eyes. She remembered back to when she was still pregnant and Barney had first told her about Robin; he had tried to hide it from her then, but she knew that he was completely in love with her. While she didn't agree with his lifestyle, she understood where he was coming from; after all it was her daddy issues that attracted Barney in the first place. "I'll see you tomorrow." Unsure of his emotional state she decided to leave it; the last thing she wanted was an outburst in front of Ellie.

After saying their goodbyes Barney closes the door and sits Ellie on the sofa so he could slip his blazer on. As the weather was nice he made the decision to take her out to the park in order to get some fresh air. Keeping one eye on the infant he sets up the pram and checks that the bag is still full of supplies. She gargles at him as he pickes her up and gently placed her in the pram. As he was doing the straps up small fingers gripped around his tie, "No, you can't have that, here" he tries to convince her to grab a small cuddly dog instead but she refuses to let go. "Come on, give....please?" _I'm literally begging a child, what has my life come to._ He manages to pry the item from her, which results in her crying, "Ah, no, don't start that..." Undoing his tie he hands the material over to her and the tears immediately stop. He smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead. "You're so cute I don't care how much you dribble on it," He boops her noise as he speaks. He quickly dashes into his room to grab another tie and puts it on. He does one last check that he has everything he needs before leaving the apartment.

On route to the park Barney gets allured by the smell of coffee, upon entering the coffee shop he orders his coffee and takes a seat by the window, he picks Ellie up and sits her on his lap, bouncing her up and down; the tie still gripped tightly in her hands. "You really like that one huh?" He playfully tugs on the end of the cornflower blue tie. The infant makes a noise of protest and proceeds to chew on the largest end.

"Doesn't look like you're getting that one back."

The voice made him jump, "No, apparently not," he turns his head to see who's talking to him. He smiles at her as she takes the seat opposite him.

"Hey Ellie," Lily reaches out to stroke her cheek; "I have to say it Barney, you made one cute baby."

"She's beautiful, want to hold?" Lily nods eagerly and takes her from her dads lap. The two friends become engrossed in conversation, mainly about their children as well as Teds wedding, Barney making remarks about scoring got friends of Tracy's. Barney skilfully avoided talking about Robin, but this didn't go unnoticed by Lily. It's not until Barney reaches into the pram to get out a bottle for Ellie that she notices a mark on the side of Barneys' neck.

"Looks like someone got lucky last night." Confusion covers Barney's face as he cradles Ellie in his arms and feeds her the bottle. Lily gestures to the mark on his neck, he had noticed earlier in the shower but completely forgot about it.

"You know me, a night always has to be legendary" he winks. There was silence for a few moments as Lily expected Barney to go into detail, like he always used to about his latest conquest. So when he remained silent she became even more suspicious. She decided to dig a little.

"So, what happened with you and Robin after Marshall and I left?" Barney tenses slightly and hopes that Lily doesn't pick up on it.

"Nothing 'happened', we talked, and then we went our separate ways." Barney was getting defensive; he places Ellie back into his pram and gets ready to leave. "Is that the time? I have to head off, promised Ellie we would go see the ducks."

"Barney, wait...if something happened we can talk about it."

"See you soon Lil." As he leaves the coffee house his shoulders sag as he sighs. His mind drifts to Robin and he thinks of where she might be now, _probably on a plane somewhere far away._

He walks into the park and stops at the bench by the river. "Come here sweetie," he picks her up and walks closer to the pond, "Look duckies." The infant's eyes watch the shapes floating on the water, she giggles in amusement as the ducks swim and quack. Barney's mind is now free of all Robin thoughts; he's relaxed and happy; bonding with his daughter. As one of the ducks takes to flight Ellie throws her limbs out and the tie flies across the air. Seeing it head towards someone walking by, Barney immediately puts Ellie in the pram, he walks over to her to apologise.

Feeling something hit her in the back she turns around as she hears a familiar voice apologise. "I'm so sorry....Robin?" Barney does a double take as he picks the tie up off the floor. "What are you doing here?" Barney moves and sits down on the bench wheeling the pram into him handing the soggy tie back to his daughter.

Robins gaze follows Barney's hand as he passes the silk material over. "Oh my god is this her?" She walks over and crouches down in front of Ellie. The deeply suppressed maternal side of Robin begins to seep out as she takes in the sight of the baby, her tiny fingers clasping the tie, her delicate nose that matches Barneys. Just like what happened with the sock that felt like a life time ago. "Aw Barney she's adorable!"

"Yeah, even if she is becoming a serial-tie-murderer!" he jokes. Ellie drops the tie onto her lap and reaches out to Robin, pleading to be picked up. Robin doesn't respond straight away and the tears start to fall; Barney can see the panic in Robins' eyes. "It's okay, go on pick her up."

Despite the times she had held her friends children, something about this child being Barneys made her nerves revert back to before she had held Marvin for the first time. She manages to talk herself into it and picks Ellie up taking a seat next to Barney on the bench. As soon as Ellie was against her chest the crying stops and they both relax. Ellie wraps her fingers around robins as she gargles to herself. Barney leans over and presses a soft kiss to Ellie's head. "She likes you" he comments smiling as he lovingly strokes her head. Robin is forced to look away from Barney as tears begin to form in her eyes. _This is the life I should've had._ "Everything okay?" Robin takes a steadying breath and squeezes her eyes such willing them to dry up.

"I'm fine," she replies when she is finally able to look at him again.

"I thought you would be long gone by now, off somewhere fancy like Prague or New Zealand."

Robin replies with a serious tone, "and I thought you would be in some strip club."

"Ouch, point taken." Barney smiles as he watches Robin interact with his daughter. Barely listening to what Robin was saying to her, something along the lines of scaring her with stories of her dad. "How long 'till you leave again?"

"Not for a few weeks yet, had to take time off to go to the wedding so they got me to use up all my unspent leave. Then I'm stationed here for at least a week after that."

"Good..." Barneys words are cut off as he looks into Robins eyes, he finds himself lost within the blue depths. His hold body has always been drawn to this one person, everything he is always becoming unravelled around her. No matter how hard he tries to get over her, he realises in this moment that this love will never die nor fade. _Huh, this must be how Lily and Marshall feel about each other._  Barneys' body inches that bit closer to her, his chin tilting slightly as he does so.

Robins' mind becomes intoxicated by the scent of Barney as he moves closer; her heart flutters in her chest. She closes her eyes and can feel his warmth on her face. "What are we doing?" his voice is soft and quiet. She can't restrain herself any longer and closes the gap between them, one of Barneys' hands rest on her cheek while the other is placed delicately on Ellie between them. The kiss is slow, gentle and full of remorse.

"I have no idea," Robin sighs; "why do we keep doing this to ourselves? We've proven we don't work twice over now."

"I know, it's crazy," he gently tucks stray hair behind her ear. "I'm in love with you, that still hasn't changed. But if today is the last time I see you then that's okay too, I have Ellie now, she needs me to be stable. I can't have you flitting in and out of our lives. It's not about me anymore." Once again tears formed in Robins' eyes, _how can he always make me so emotional!_ "But...." he sighed. "Never mind."

"But what Barney?"

"It's nothing," He checks his watch, "I have to get Ellie home for a nap now." Robin nods and hands the baby over to him.

"God damn it Barney, you always do this, run away when things get a little tough." Barney puts Ellie back in the pram, picking the tie up as he did so that dropped on the floor earlier and moves to stand behind it.

"No Robin, not this time, this time it's because I don't want to argue in front of her. She deserves a better life than that." Robin realises that she just shouted at him and a wave of guilt passes through her.

She contemplates what to say next, "Can I come back with you?" Their walk back to his is quiet, neither of them attempt to try and make conversation. By the time they reach home Ellie is fast asleep. After 4 months of practising Barney has finally mastered the art of transferring the sleeping baby from her pram to her cot without causing her any distress. Robin sits on the sofa and waits for Barney to come back out; no idea what she even came with them for.

Barney walks over to his counter and pours Robin a generous scotch. "Here, you look like you could do with this." She gratefully accepts it and downs it in one, wincing slightly as it burns down her throat.

"How does that sentence end." Barney perches on the arm of the seat next to her.

"Look Robin, our marriage didn't fail, it didn't end because of either one of us, it ended because I wasn't comfortable sharing you with your job. It was too much." Robin opened her mouth to interrupt, "let me finish," He picks up her hand and holds it in his, "if ever there's the day that your job isn't everything to you, and you can become grounded, then I will be at your side in a heartbeat."

"Oh Barney...How can you still have hope?" she tightens her grip on his hand.

"Because of this," he lens down and encases her lips with his, their eyes closing as the kiss turns from a brief touch to something deeper. Barney tilts his head to the slide as his tongue runs along her bottom lip, as their tongues meet Robin falls back onto the sofa pulling Barney on top of him. They break for air, panting, lips swollen. Their hearts racing against each others' chests.

"Right now I can only guarantee a month..." She let the offer hang in the air, hoping that he would accept. Truth be told she wasn't sure if she would feel so passionate about her job after spending a month around Ellie, there was something about her that made Robin doubt herself in ways she only had for Barney before.

Barney kisses her again, instead of hearing a time constraint he heard a chance, one final chance to see if the universe wanted them to work out. _Third time lucky._  Becoming conscious of his weight on top of her Barney pulls himself off her and offers his hand, she takes it and follows him into the bedroom. Barely in the room their kissing resumes; Barneys' legs hit the edge of the bed and he allows himself to fall backwards, Robin straddling him the kiss never breaking.

Over ten minutes later the pair stops kissing and lay on their sides facing each other on the bed. Barney gently strokes her cheek. "Last chance to walk away for good."

"I'm staying Barney, even if I can't be sure where I will be next month, right now I want to be here."

"Well then, I have a feeling that this next month is going to be legendary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everybody that has commented/given kudos. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first, hope that's okay.   
> Apologies for any mistakes or anything that seems out of character, trying to get into writing for this fandom, hope I'm doing okay.

Ellie's piercing cry brings Barney back to reality; his mind had been lost staring into Robins' eyes. Sighing he pulls himself up and goes to soothe the distressed child. Robin sits up as he leaves and can't help but to admire his arse as he does so. Her mind gets cut off from inappropriate thoughts as Barney's phone buzzes on the bed beside her where it had fallen out of his pocket. Without thinking she reaches out and answers it, an old habit from being married to him. "Barneys' phone."

"Hey...Robin?" The surprise was evident in Lily's voice and it suddenly dawns on her how weird it would seem that she would be with Barney let alone answering his phone.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" Robin slowly makes her way to find Barney.

"I was just phoning to check that Barney was okay, no worries I'll call him later."

"You can talk to him now if you like?" Robin had got Barneys attention and mouths Lilys name to him.

"No it's okay."

"Well if you're sure..." They say their goodbyes and Lily hangs up the phone, upon hearing the call end Robin locks the phone and passes it to Barney. "Well that was weird...."

"What did she want?" He turns his attention back to Ellie, slipping his phone into his pocket before picking her up.

"She was checking up on you."

Barney smiles as he turns to face her, "Bumped into her this morning, I left when she got her 'suspicious' face on...she saw my neck and started joining dots..."

"oh..." Robin takes a step closer and reaches a hand out to move his collar to see the mark for herself. "Damn, I got you good." _Yeah, you have, if only it were just my neck you had._ Barney looks at Robins hand, the movement of his head causing contact to be made, his gaze travels up her arm and reaches her face. Robin rests her hand on his cheek and moves a step closer, entering his personal space. Barney's eyes flutter closed as he closes the gap, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. His arm wraps around her, his hand resting on the base of her spine as he pulls her close to him. Robins free hand come up to rest on his arm just above Ellie's head. Barney smiles into the kiss, he's holding the love of his life in one arm, and the one woman he never wanted to lose in the other.

The kiss breaks but they stay in their close embrace, Robin tucks her head into Barney's neck and allows herself to focus on the feeling of security in his arms. She had missed the feeling of belonging, that feeling she always got when Barney held her. Barney presses a kiss to both their heads and squeezes Robin. The silence is broken as Robin speaks in barely a whisper, "I still can't believe you are really a dad." He hums in agreement.

"I became too awesome for just myself." Robin laughs and pulls out of the embrace. The small part of her mind that had been doubting her decisions since she ended up at his apartment last night was finally silenced. She was happy.  

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The next morning Robin was rudely awoken by the scream of Ellie. Barney groans next to her and shoots out of bed, desperate to silence the outburst. Robin lifts her head to see the time on the clock that sits on Barney's bedside table. _6.30am_ , she sighs and as her head drops back down to the pillow the noise stops. Ellie had been waking them up at two hourly intervals. She was beginning to doubt if she would be able to last the whole month. She was okay with the odd interruption, having baby sat overnight for Marvin a few times, but every two hours was taking the mick. She wondered how Barney had managed to cope so long with it. _No wonder he looked so dead at the wedding; this is why I never wanted kids! They scream, they're demanding, they take your life from you._

 

Barney places Ellie back into her cot and pulls a blanket gentle over her, he presses a soft kiss to her forehead before retreating to the doorway and turning off the light. Being a dad was harder than he had ever imagined, but it was also more rewarding than he ever realised. Empty bottle in hand he goes to his kitchen area and unscrews the lid, he places the bottle in a bowl of sterilising fluid that he had prepared earlier that night and walks back into his room. Still not believing the sight of Robin in his bed.

She had now fallen back to sleep, as he slips back into the sheets he is mindful not to wake her. He scoots his body close to her and wraps a protective arm around her waist, his nose buries in her hair that has pooled at her neck. Kissing her gently he closes his eyes and allows sleep once again wash over him. Ellie doesn't wake them up again.

 

Robin wakes to the sound of voices in the other room; at the sound of a woman's laughter she allows curiosity to get the better of her, she slips out of bed and wraps Barney's dressing-gown around her, taking a sideways glance at the clock as she edges closer to the door. Opening the door a few inches she spots Barney sat on the sofa, he has Ellie stood on his lap bouncing her up and down as she makes squealed noises of delight. Her view is cut off so she can't see who is sat next to him; all she can make out are strands of blonde hair.

"See, she agrees with me!"

The woman laughs before commenting, "You cheated! There is no way on this Earth that you are dressing my daughter in that!"

"Oh come on, she'll look awesome in it!"

"No Barney!" she rolls her eyes and checks her watch, "right I have somewhere to be, so time to say goodbye." Barney rubs his nose against Ellie's and pulls her close.

Realising that it was now or never Robin opens the bedroom door and steps out. "Hey Barney, is it okay if I have a shower?" She takes in the appearance of the woman; she is young, skinny, hell of a rack on her, exactly Barney's type.

"Go for it," Barney realises he's in trouble if he doesn't explain himself quickly by the look on Ellie's mums face.

"Thanks," Robin shoots Barney a wink and darts into the bathroom smiling to herself.

Barney nervously looks at the woman sat next to him; "It's not what it looks like." She folds her arms and gives him a look, "she's my ex wife...before you say anything, nothing has happened."

"How do you expect me to believe that? For one thing you're completely incapable of keeping it in your pants."

"That's not true! I have you know..."

She stands up and cuts him off, anger evident in her voice, "I don't care, I don't care who she really is, I don't care why she's here. But can you please refrain from bringing them home with Ellie around?"

Begrudging Barney hands Ellie over to her, "But she really is my ex-wife!"

"Whatever. I will drop her off Monday at around 12ish, will you be in or shall I come to your office?"

Barney opens the door for her as he replies, "If you don't hear from me I'll be here."

She nods, "Say bye Daddy," Barney waves Ellie goodbye and closes the door behind them; he rests his head against the cool wood and sighs. His phone buzzes in his pocket; he takes it out and reads the messages:

_"We need to talk, Lily."_

_"Mclarens 2pm. Lily."_

_Great, can things get any worse?_  It was at that moment that Robin came out of the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was dripping with water. Barney turns to face her as he presses send on a reply to Lily; he can't stop his eyes from roaming up and down her body. He strides across the room and kisses her passionately as he's overcome with arousal. Robin matches his passion and pushes him backwards onto the sofa landing on top of him. Mentally she convinced herself that her sudden overwhelming desire for Barney has nothing to do with seeing him sat with another woman, she definitely was not getting jealous, especially not over someone who had just had his child!

**\---------- <><><><><><><>explicit content<><><><><><><>\----------**

Barney's hands grips her arse as the kiss turns more heated; Robins hands making quick work of ridding him of his tie and undoing his shirt. She trails kisses down his neck and nips playfully at his sensitive spot behind his ear as one of his hands wonders lower to dip under the towel. Robin makes her way to his nipple and lightly grazes her teeth over it; she feels Barneys moan in his chest as his hand makes its way between her legs, stroking the very top of her thigh. She trails a hand down his chest and cups his already hard cock through his pants, at the same time she sucks the nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it.

He bucks into her hand as his back arches off the coach, his eyes closed. She releases his nipple and moves further down his body, the change in her position causing his fingers to dance over her sensitive folds. She undoes his pants and tugs impatiently at them, he lifts his hips so she can pull them off, releasing his hold on her so she can stand at the end of the sofa to do so. She does just that and he scotches further up the sofa as he sheds his shirt and jacket, his head falls resting on the arm. His head has barely made contact with the arm and Robin is back on top of him, kissing across the top of his boxers, her head dips lower and she nuzzles his cock through the fabric. "Don't be a tease."

She looks up at him and smiles, "you love it." She pulls off his underwear freeing his erection. She locks eyes with him as she dips her head back down; slowly she stretches out her tongue to lick the head of his cock. Barney's head sinks further into the arm as his eyes close and a moan escapes his lips. Her hands take hold of his hips as she takes the head into her mouth, her tongue teasing him further as her strong grip prevents him arching up off the sofa.

Without warning she takes him into her mouth, the new sensation causes Barney to moan her name. She runs her tongue along the underside of his cock as she sucks. Barneys hand tangles in her hair as her head bops up and down, his grip tight but not rough or demanding. Robins mouth releases with her cock and her hand takes over, pumping slowly. Her free hand fumbles around the floor for his jacket, upon grasping the item she flips it over and pulls a condom out of the inside pocket. She rips the packet, takes the condom out and rolls it onto him. Barneys hand drags her head up as he kisses her passionately as he undoes the towel and tosses it across the room. Robin climbs on top of Barney and positions his cock at her entrance. As their tongues collide together she sinks herself onto him, they moan into each other's mouths before breaking for air. Panting their stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before they set up a fast rhythm. Robins hands are braced on his shoulders as she loses herself in desire, his firm grip on her hips causing him to thrust deep into her.

Before long Robin's movements become erratic as she begins to see stars, her arms falter. Barney's right hand leaves her hip to rub her clit as he changes the angle of his hips so that it hit hers sweet spot with every thrust. Robin loses all control, as her orgasm ripples through her she cries out his name. Barney thrusts a few more times before he too meets his release, her walls clenching around him sending him spiralling over the edge. Robin collapses on top of him, he presses a kiss to her head as he wraps his arms around her, trying to catch his breath and steady his heart beat. "God I've miss you," he mumbles.

**\---------- <><><><><><><>End of explicit content<><><><><><><>\----------**

 

Lily was getting impatient, she had summoned Barney to meet her in Mclarens and he was supposed to have been there over half an hour ago, yes Barney was renowned for being late but never this late. As she ordered another drink he finally made an appearance. Barney slips into the booth opposite her, "Hey Lil, what up?" he smiled in his usual manner. His face dropped at Lilys un-amused face; instead of replying she crossed her arms.  He sighed and braced himself for what was about to come, "go on, say it..."

"Barney, what the hell is going on with you?" He slums back in the chair. "And more importantly, why did Robin answer your phone?"

"Nothing's going on; Robin's staying with me for a few days." She gives him the look and he cracks, speaking really quickly he tells her what had happened over the past few days from the awkward conversation at Ted's wedding, the meeting at the park to how she dropped him in it earlier that morning. "And so now I have a month to convince her to stay with me but realistically this is Robin and she will never choose me over her career," his voice starting to crack with emotion.

"Oh Barney," she reaches across the table and grips his hand, "You can't keep doing this to yourself. It's insane!"

"I know," this was one of the rare times that Lily could see his emotions clearly, "but she's the one, I can't walk away from her, no matter how hard it gets. I walked out on her once and I will never do it again." He downed the drink Lily had ordered when she first got there ready for him. They continued to talk, Lily half heartedly trying to convince Barney to stop torturing himself, but deep down she knew what he was going through, she had walked away from Marshall once and empathised with Barney completely. The subject then changed to Lily probing Barney for more information about Ellies mum, she couldn't believe that still none of them even knew her name. Barney dodged that bullet by getting her talking about her kids and asking for the odd bit of parenting advice. He really needed to get Ellie sleeping through the night and was struggling with what he could do. He had no idea what to do and what not to do and he was becoming desperate to get sleep. Having Ellie with him all week only left him the weekends to catch up on sleep and he as seriously beginning to miss having time to wind down. Things had been getting worse of late as his boss had been putting more pressure on him at work. A text comes through on Lily's phone from Marshall, it is only now looking at her phone that she realises the time.

"I'm sorry Barney, I have to go, it's half four Marshall was expecting me home half an hour ago." Barney nods and stands up with her. She gives him a comforting hug, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. "You need me, you know where I am."

"Thank you." They part ways and Lily is left wondering what this month will mean, part of her hops that it would allow for the group to reunite. Then the thought struck her that if Robin was staying at Barneys she has no excuse for not joining them for dinner. Ted and Tracey were due back on Monday so they could all meet up on the Tuesday. As she makes her way home she plans everything out in her mind. She needs to know how serious Robin is at making this month work, for Barney's sake she hopes that something in her has changed over the years of separation. But in her head she knows how impossible that truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody that has read this, feedback is loved and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all that's read

As Robin puts her key into the lock of Barney's door she can't help but wonder how strange it was that she never gave it back to him, but the more she thinks about it the more it makes sense to her. She never gave the key back to him because she never wanted to face up to actually losing him, sure it was easy whilst she was travelling from country to country to distract herself into believing that he was still waiting for her; but part of her had always known that it would not last forever. Why _did_ she still want him to be waiting for her? Why was it that something about him made a part of her yearn for more? Dismissing her thoughts she steps into the apartment and calls out for Barney. The silence that follows alerts her that he's not home yet.

She puts her bag down on the sofa and walks over to the kitchen area to get herself a drink. On the way over her eye catches on a small object on the floor. She prepares her drink and leaves it on the counter to bend down and pick up the small object. Holding the pacifier a dopey smile crosses her face as she looks at the little stars printed onto the plastic. She takes the item into Ellies room and places it on top of the chest of drawers; her eyes are drawn to the cot, she runs her hand along the wood as tears begin to form in her eyes. Until she found out that she could never have children Robin never realised how much she would actually have liked to have had one in the future. She gentle touches the mobile causing it to jiggle, the soft fabric animals bouncing up and down. A stray tear rolls down her cheek, wiping it away furiously she pulls herself together. Straightening her top she leaves the room and closes the door firmly behind her. She sinks against the wood and slides down the floor, drawing her legs up she hugs her knees and rests her forehead on top of her arms.

 

Barney opens the door; humming to himself he sheds off his jacket and hangs it over the back of the coach. He notices Robin and immediately his face drops and goes serious, he strides over to her and crouches beside her, placing a delicate hand on her arm. She jumps at the sudden contact and lifts her head to look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" His fingers reach out to wipe a tear off her cheek. He presses a kiss to her temple and goes to move away but gets pulled into a tight embrace. He cradles her head with one hand whilst his other strokes her back. Robin pulls away enough to press a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss breaks and Barney remains quiet patiently waiting for Robin to open up to him. He moves to sit next to her and puts his arm over her shoulders; she tucks her head in as he presses another soft kiss to it.

His fingers comb through her hair as she begins to speak. "I'm sorry; this is all just a bit too much right now. I thought I was doing fine, I thought I would be able to handle this better but it just hurts so much."

Barney squeezes her before standing up, he offers out his hand to her, "come on." She looks quizzically at him but takes his hand none the less, allowing him to help pull her up off the floor. On his way to the door he picks up his jacket and puts it on before offering his hand to her. They leave the apartment fingers entwined, Robin confused and intrigued as to what he was up to.

He hails a taxi and whispers to the driver, leaving Robin still in the dark about where he was taking her. He opens the door for her and she scoots across; as soon as he is inside and has closed the door the taxi takes off and Robin gets an incline from the direction where they were heading.

 

Barney leads her up the stairs and opens the door out onto the roof allowing her through before him. After closing the door he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, she sinks back into him and sighs looking up at the stars. "Forget about everything else right now, this moment is just you and me and this roof." She opens her mouth to protest but closes it again knowing better. He notices the hairs on her arm begin to stand up and sheds his jacket draping it around her shoulders. She draws the jacket around her tighter, the smell of him comforting her as the memory of the night he proposed flashes through her mind. She turns in his arms and pulls him into a kiss, their lips parting as their tongues seek each other out. Barney feels her relax into it and smiles; pulling away he looks into her eyes and speaks softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." They remain on the roof for the next hour, taking time to reconnect on an emotional level, something neither of them were normally good at nor comfortable with. Eventually the night gets colder and when they both begin to shiver they decide to call it a night and head back home. By the time they reach the apartment and climb into bed they both know where they stand with each other for the next month and how they feel about the situation. They weren't going to label anything yet, both silently hopeful that things would work out. Barney had one month to show Robin how much he cared for her and to give her a reason to stay, and he was damned if he was going to let the chance slip away.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Sunday evening Barney and Robin find themselves in the booth that will always, in their minds, belong to the gang. Barney looks across the bar at all the women he would once have tried to hit on, instead of weighing up options and his luck he is thinking more about how he would feel when Ellie is their age being hit on by men like him, or at least who he used to be.

His mind gets distracted by the feeling of an intense gaze upon him. He looks Robin in the eyes and smiles, "what?" Whatever Robin was going to say was cut off as Marshall and Lily enter and slide into the empty spaces opposite. They greet each other warmly, Lily eying the couple suspiciously; she couldn't bear to see either of them hurt again. However, she couldn't help but to notice how relaxed Barney seemed, it was nice to see a smile back on his face that wasn't forced or exhausted. Her thoughts broken as Robin speaks, "Managed escaped for a bit then?"

"Yeah, besides couldn't miss an opportunity to spend some time with the illusive Scherbatsky!"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Lily dismisses her apology, "Don't, it's okay, it's understandable. But just because I understand doesn't mean I have to like it!" She slips her coat off. "Right, whose round is it?"

"I'll get it" Barney offers as he stands and makes his way to the bar to order their drinks.

Lily's eyes narrow the second Barney's back is turned, "alright spill, what are your intentions for Barney, and cut the crap. You may be my friend but you weren't here to see the impact you had on him the last time. If your hearts not in it then back away now because I will not let you destroy him again!" Lily hadn't meant to be so intense, but the hurt from the distance between them had built up over the years and was bursting to release.

Robin was taken by surprise by the extreme look in her friends eyes, she always knew that Lily liked to mother Barney but never realised it had been so deep routed. "I'm only here because no matter what I do, he's all I think about. I love him Lil, and I think I'm ready to ease off of my career. The last four years I have been completely focused on nothing but that, I used to love the appeal of travelling from country to country but now...Now I just want to have one place I can call home. I want to be able to wake up and feel loved and appreciated and know where I belong. And I don't want any of that, if it's not with him." Feeling overcome with emotions she excuses herself and heads to the bathroom, as she leaves Barney gets back with the drinks. He takes his seat none the wiser to what has been going on, but as he looks at Marshalls shocked expression he realises that he's missed something.

"What'd I miss?" Barney sips his drink as concern flits across his eyebrows. Lily excuses herself and runs off to find Robin in the toilets. "Was it something I said?"

"Just girl stuff," Marshall dismisses the situation and tries to distract Barney from what is going on between the females. He always feels so awkward in these situations.

A few minutes later the girls return from the bathroom and the previous situation is forgotten about. They get lost in conversation and then Lily remembers why she came to meet them tonight. "Have you got any plans for Tuesday evening?"

Robin shrugs as Barney speaks, "No plans yet per say."

"Good, dinner at ours, if you get there just before six you can put Ellie down to sleep. No arguments! See you there." Barney and Robin knew better than to argue with Lily. Not long after the couples go their separate ways, Barney and Robin chose to walk back, hand in hand they filter through the city that centred the best years of their lives.

By the time they get home Robin is feeling cold to the bone, even Barney's jacket hadn't managed to keep her warm. Barney opens the door and lets her enter first; he closes the door behind himself and presses a kiss to her temple before making a beeline to the bathroom. Robin kicks off her shoes and places them by the front door and lays Barneys jacket over the back of the couch, her hand lingers on the material as a smile creeps across her face, her conversation with Lily from the bathroom replaying in her mind. Real love really was something that she couldn't walk away from.

Barney lights the last candle and leaves the room, he walks up to Robin and wordlessly takes her hand; he leads her into the bathroom. Robin's eyes mist up as she becomes overwhelmed with emotion; he had prepared her a bath complete with bubbles, rose petals and candles littered around the room. He presses a kiss to her neck as he unzips her dress, another kiss to her bare shoulders as the dress hits the floor. A gentle hand guides her hip as she steps out of it, his lips not leaving her soft skin. He runs his hands up her back and undoes her bra; his hands massage where the strap had covered. He slowly moves up her back, soft moans escaping her lips encouraging him to keep going. He reaches her shoulders and rids her completely of her bra so he can properly get to her shoulders.

Convinced that they have had enough attention his hands lower and begin to work on the muscles of her lower back, her head falls back and rests on his shoulder. He stops his ministrations and wraps his arms around her small frame; she relaxes against his body, eyes closed as she focuses on her other senses. The feel of his touch, the scent of him mixed with the aroma of the burning candles. He lightly rests his head on hers, his hands softly caressing her stomach. His one goal for the night was to make Robin feel loved. His arms squeeze her gently as he places a kiss to her head; he breaks his hold and pushes her underwear down and pulls away gesturing for her to get in the bath.

Robin sinks into the water, the temperature pure bliss. She looks around just as Barney flicks off the main light and pours her a glass of champagne. As he hands it to her he leans over the bath and captures her lips in his, one hand holding his tie to his chest so as not to let it dip into the water. His thumb runs over her knuckles as she takes hold of the glass; he releases his grip and moves his hand to her neck, changing angle slightly as he does so to deepen the kiss, his tongue snaking out waiting for an invitation to enter.

Robin parts her lips and allows their tongues to collide, she blindly reaches to put the glass down on the side of the bath, hearing the clink she lets go and her hand grips onto Barney's tie, the material wraps around her hand as she holds him close, not wanting the moment to end.

But all too soon they have to part for much needed oxygen. "You're ruining my tie," his words a mumbled and followed by a tender kiss. Pulling away he dips his finger in the bubbles and rubs them onto her nose. He undoes his tie and slips it off as she wipes the bubbles off her nose scolding him before her serious facade drops and falls into laughter. "I'll be back," he presses a kiss to her forehead and retreats from the room. Robin sinks into the water allowing her body to relax; she sips on the champagne and closes her eyes. Taking deep calming breaths she unwinds.

 

Barney smiles to himself at the sight of her as he enters silently back into the room. He speaks with a soft gentle tone, "you ready to come out? The water must be getting cold by now." Robins' eyes flick open; she nods and moves to get out of the bath. As she stands Barney wraps a warmed towel around her; upon Robin taking hold of the towel he pulls the plug out of the bath then leads Robin into the bedroom. He leaves her drying off to blow out all the candles and clear up; when he returns she is led on the bed wearing panties and a lose top. He stalks over to the bed and crawls on top of her, his body pressing lightly onto hers, lips meeting in a tender kiss. Barneys hand delicately runs down her side, he reaches her hip bone and rubs small circles with his thumb.

They spend the night in loving embraces, tender caresses shared. When they finally drift to sleep Robin is snuggled into his chest, her hand protectively on him. His arms a safety blanket around her.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Robin wakes up to the smell of toast, opening her eyes she frowns as the bed beside her is vacant. There's a tray of toast and juice placed on Barney's side of the bed. Robin smiles as she sits up and grabs a piece of toast, biting into it she leaves the room in pursuit of the man she was hoping she would wake up to. She finds the man in question in the living area typing furiously on his laptop. Robin strides up behind him; she pulls his shoulders back and cuts off his protest with a kiss. Barney smiles as the kiss breaks, "Good morning to you too," he steals a bite of her toast and shoots her a cheeky grin.

"Hey get your own!" she half-heartedly moans.

"But yours tastes so much better!" Robin rolls her eyes but smiles at him none the less.

"Whatcha doing?"

A bored expression come over Barney's face, "work, trying to get everything done by the time Ellie gets dropped off, if I can't get it done I will have to take her into the office with me and the last time that happened...things didn't work out all that well..."

Robin presses a kiss to his head, she combs her fingers through his hair as she speaks, "well I'll have a shower and let you get on with it. And if you get it done early..." she winks as she slinks off into the bathroom.  

He watches her retreat, taking a moment to compose himself and get his mind back on his work. He delves back into work mode; mind focused on the possible reward that could occur at the end. Barely twenty minutes later his mood has shattered, he has so much left to do and half of what he has left to complete is in his office. Robin returns into the room, fully dressed but hair still damp, to find Barney in a heap with his head resting on his laptop. Seeing how stressed he is she decides to try and help to ease the situation and make him feel better. After all he was so loving to her last night she felt like she owed him this much. "Hey Barney, you know if it'd help I don't mind looking after Ellie while you spend a few hours at work?" She takes a seat next to him.

Barney lifts his head; his eyes bored and strained, "Really?" Robin nods by way of reply. "Are you certain that you would be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that can happen, right?" she shrugs.

He surges towards her sealing her lips in a kiss, "I love you," some of the tension gone from his face being replaced by a dopey smile.

She smiles back at him, "I love you to," internally panic begins to rise at the realisation of what she just committed herself to. "Just don't be too long."

"Once I've done everything I can from here I shouldn't need to be there for more than 3 hours." Barney checks the time on his watch, "and I have just over 2 hours until she gets here."

Robin squeezes his thigh, "I'll make you some coffee, you hungry?" Barney shakes his head as he says thank you and delves back into his work.

Four cups of coffee later the door bell rings, Barney flips the lid of his laptop down to answer it, Robin wanders through from the bedroom where she had been residing as so not to disturb Barney from his work.

Barney takes Ellie from her mum and moves back to allow her to enter the room. "Can't stay long, you okay to drop her off to me late Friday? As..." Her eyes land on Robin. "...Who is this?"

Barney rolls his eyes and replies, "like I said the other day, this is my ex wife, Robin" the only response he gets is a shrug as she drops a bag of Ellies stuff on the floor.

She walks straight passed him and over to Robin, looking her up and down. "So you're the famous Robin?"

"Yup that's me," Robin smiles at her hoping to come across as friendly; her smile turns into one of surprise as she gets pulled into a hug.

"You poor person, how the hell did you cope being married to that?" she gestures to Barney as he makes an indignant noise. "I have to say, the TV doesn't do you justice, you look much prettier in person."

"Aw thanks, you watch the show then?"

"No, but the amount of times that I have come round here to drop Ellie off and he's had you up on the big screen." Barneys eyes grow wide as she speaks, willing her to stop. Robin shoots Barney a smug look. "So how long are you going to be around for?"

"Not sure yet, at least a few weeks."

"Well I shall see you around then," with that she kisses Ellie goodbye and leaves the apartment bidding farewell to Barney.

As the door closes Robin turns to Barney with a grin covering her face, "been keeping an eye on me then?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, haven't been completely happy with it.

Robin kisses Barney goodbye with a smile, she closes the door behind him and the smile falls, body growing tense, she takes a deep breath. "It's only a baby, you can do this!" As if on cue Ellie erupts into tears, panic rises in Robin, she elects to try and comfort her by picking her up, Ellie's cries cease almost immediately at the contact of Robins warm chest. Robin smiles at the baby, proud that she managed to soothe her, "huh, maybe I really can do this."

 

Barney arrives home a little before five, he had not bargained for an impromptu meeting with his boss. The sight that greets him as he walks through the door makes his heart swell; they had fallen asleep on the sofa, Ellie's hands gripping onto Robins' top as she cuddles into her chest. The stress his boss had forced onto him fell to the floor.

Barney moves some toys off of the table so that he can place his laptop bag down. Ellie stirs at the noise created and Barney immediately makes soothing noises to her. Robin wakes as Ellie is pulled off of her; she stretches as Barney flops down beside her. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," she checks the time and is shocked to discover that she had been sleeping for a little over half an hour.

Barney bounces Ellie on his lap and rubs their noses together, "did you behave yourself?" Her squeals of delight making Barneys face light up, "any problems?"

"Nope, unlike her father she was well behaved."

"Hey! Oh no that's true..." the pair falls into laughter. "I owe you, thank you," he presses a kiss to Robins' cheek.

They relax for the next forty five or so minutes, devoting their time to bonding with Ellie. At around half five Barney excuses himself in order to make dinner. He watched them from the kitchen area, he had no idea how he would've got through today without Robin. To be honest with himself he didn't know what he would do if Robin opts out of their newly rebuilt relationship. Looking over at how easily Robin was interacting around Ellie he prayed that something wouldn't happen to scare her off. By getting divorced it had actually allowed them the chance of having a child, being an actual family as opposed to just a married couple. In their three years of marriage he had never felt worse than when they would get asked if they were planning to have children; as no matter how hard Robin tried to hide it, he always knew how much it affected her not being able to. The cruel irony of Robin never wanting kids until she was told she could never have them.

He dishes up the dinner and even puts aside a small plate with a few vegetables on for Ellie. After dinner he gives Ellie a bath allowing Robin to have some time to herself; he puts Ellie to bed shortly after her bath as she begins to show signs of being tired. It doesn't take long for the infant to fall asleep; he leaves the room quietly and makes his way to his bedroom.

He knocks on the door waiting for permission to enter; he was feeling extremely grateful to the help today and knew that it was important for Robin to get time to herself if this was going to work between them. "Did you really just knock?" the only response she gets is a shrug of his shoulders, "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Barney Stinson? What's next, you going to suggest cuddling instead of sex?"

Barney somehow manages to keep a straight face, "cuddles sound good, I've had a pretty tiring day and don't know if I have the energy for...no can't do it," he turns off the main light and swoops over to her. The kiss beginning fiery and passionate but almost instantly slows into a tender, loving dance. "You're just too damned irresistible."

Robin's hands slide across his back, they rest on his arse and she squeezes gently; thrusting her hips upwards slow and teasingly as she does so, causing a moan to escape from him. Barney's hand comes to rest on the side of her neck, his thumb drawing soft circles. He rests his forehead on hers, they look deep into each other's eyes as the rest of the world fades away. He rubs his nose against hers and presses his lips to hers. They take things slow, every caress tender as they make love; their usual drive for passion and desire gone as the moment is overtaken for the need to just connect, to feel one another, to be together.

Afterwards they stay cuddled up in bed, a rare time where they are talking and making plans. When sleep claims them their bodies are still closely entwined; wrapped in a blanket of comfort and protection. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The apartment is flooded by the shrill cry of Ellie at 2am, Barney groans as he balls his hands into the bedding, pressing his face into the pillow. Just as he's about to get up he becomes shocked as Robin springs up from the bed. "I got it, go back to sleep." Barney shoots a confused look at the retreating figure before snuggling back up into the bed, within seconds the apartment is once again filled with silence and sleep instantly overtakes him.

Upon entering Ellies' room Robin makes pacifying noises, she slowly walks up to her crib and stroked her cheek reassuringly. Ellie settles back down almost immediately, pulling away Robin waits at the door to ensure that the baby was back asleep; satisfied she makes her way back to bed, cuddling up to the sleeping figure. And for the first night since Barney had been looking after Ellie, she sleeps the rest of the night through.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The alarm wakes Barney up at seven thirty; he silences the beeping before staring confused at the time. Concern falls over him as he realises Ellie hadn't made a sound for the majority of the night. He springs out of bed and darts into her room, stopping dead on the spot with relief as he sees her tugging on the mobile, content in her own amusement. He sneaks back out of the room with a yawn and puts some coffee on. Whilst waiting for the coffee to be ready he leans on his bedroom door frame staring at Robin with a dopey smile on his face. "There's no way I can let you leave now, I don't know what you did, but whatever it was you're a godsend." Robin sits up in bed and smiles back at him; Barney stalks across the room to her and their lips lock with passion. She slides back down the bed as he straddles her lap; his body firmly pressing against hers.

Robin bites down lightly on his lip as he pulls away, grinning wickedly up at him. Barney gets his own back by grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh on the side of her neck; he shoots off of her before she has the chance to retaliate any further. With a wink he leaves the room and pours out two cups of coffee, he barely manages to contain himself as he turns back to see Robin stood in the door way, he bra hitting the floor as she stands there in just her panties smirking at him. "Ooops..."

"No fair Scherbatsky!" Ellie takes this moment to cry out, triggered by hearing his voice. Robin strides over to him and runs a seductive finger down his chest, resting it on the hem of his underpants.

"Such a shame, sounds like daddy is needed elsewhere." Before Barney has time to process what just happened Robin has vanished into the bathroom and Ellie's screams had become more desperate. Shaking his head he clears his mind and goes straight into dad mode. He could get Robin back later. By the time Robin finishes in the bathroom he has fed Ellie and settled her down on her play mat; he's positioned it so that he can see her every move from the table as he does his work.

Robin kisses Barney as she walks passed on her way to the front door; she waves goodbye to Ellie as she leaves and tells Barney that she shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours and to call her if he needs her.

 

Robin returns to the apartment to find Barney sat at the table trying to type on his laptop whilst bouncing Ellie on his lap. She had one hand firmly gripping onto his tie whilst the other kept hitting keys on his laptop. "You look like you could do with a break;" Barney looks over to her and smiles weakly, "If you want I'll take her for a walk round the park." She opens her hands and offers her arms to Ellie; reluctantly she releases her vice-like grip on the silk material and reaches up to Robin. Robin lifts her up and cuddles her close into her chest.

"Are you sure? I thought you were going to see a friend, Jenny? Julie? Whatever her name is, for late lunch."

"Jessica, and she cancelled, rearranged for next week. I don't mind, be good to get out and have a wander, feels like I haven't been in New York properly for a very long time." Robin places Ellie in her pram and straps her in. Barney kisses them both goodbye on route to getting more coffee and watches as his girls leave.

 

 

Robin brings the pram to a stop in front of the water; she closes her eyes and takes in a couple of deep breaths of fresh air. Nine years ago she would never have been caught voluntarily looking after a child; a little over four years ago the idea of being a mum in any sense of the word would have sent her running for the hills. But that was then. Since separating from Barney she has sated her hunger to throw herself into her career. Even in her line of work it begins to get mundane. She loved the initial three years or so, but somewhere since then she's been aware of a hole in her life, something missing. She was no longer contented by the on the go lifestyle, the thrill of travel no longer appealed. Now it was more arduous flights and cues of traffic and people. And the idea of turning forty at the end of the month was not easing matters.

There was something about Ellie though; something that struck a chord in her that she was never aware even existed. She wasn't sure if it was the way she looked at her, Ellie had her fathers' eyes- that was for sure, or something deeper that made Robin want to create a bond. It figures though, no man would have ever been able to convince her into marriage, accept for Barney. So a child making her want to be motherly was no surprise to be his. Her mind drifts to him, his humour, the false bravado, the suits, everything about him that makes her heart flutter and causes her to go weak at the knees at the tenderness of his touch. She pictures his smile and all the trepidation, worry and stress just melts away.

Relaxed she resumes walking until reaching a grassy area, pulling out a blanket that was stashed in the compartment under the stroller she drapes it over the soft, freshly cut grass, straightening out the edges, eradicating all creases. She kicks off her shoes before getting Ellie out and placing her down carefully in the middle of the blanket. One hand supporting Ellie, she grasps with the other a cushion and places it behind the infant.

 

 

The warm sun beats across the park; a cool breeze rustles though the trees. Robin is broken from her game of peek-a-boo with Ellie as a ball rolls onto the blanket and stops as it comes into contact with the cushion behind Ellie. A middle aged woman rushes over full of apologies as she scorns her young son and makes him too apologise. Robin smiles up at her, "It's no problem, no harm done." She passes the ball to the woman whose eyes fall onto Ellie.

"Your daughter is beautiful," she kneels on the blanket to tickle Ellie, squeals erupting from the infant at the attack as a grin lights up her face. Before Robin manages to find words to comment the woman speaks again, "Right angel, I shall leave you to your mommy." Robin stares with her mouth hanging open as the woman retreats back to her son across the field with ball in hand. She closes her mouth and looks over at Ellie whose face is still lit up. She wasn't sure how she felt about being mistaken for being Ellie's mum, but looking into her glowing eyes Robin smiles. How could anyone not be proud of a daughter as adorable and full of life as Ellie?

"Right Els, we best get you back to your daddy, nearly time for your nap." She scoops her up and subconsciously presses a kiss to her head as she cradles it with one hand. For half of the way back home Robin is amused by the senseless babble of Ellie. Robin is unsurprised when the noises cease and become replaced with the sounds of deeps breathing and the occasional snore. Ellie had been making parenting seem easy, but Robin was not fooled into believing it would last. So she vowed to herself to make the most of it. Only a few days into the relationship and Robin pretty much had her mind set on what the future would hold for her and Barney. Providing no hiccups occurred that was.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

At half four Barney takes a quick shower, upon getting out his nerves start to show at the prospect of being sat around a table with everyone again. So far he was on his fifth tie, none felt right, it was almost as if each one were choking him. His hands do the all too familiar dance as tie number five comes off, he almost jumps as a tie is placed into his hand, "this one will look good on you."

He smiles at her and puts it on, looking in the mirror he straightens it up and his smile grows bigger as he slides it into place, "perfect. Thank you." The blue, black and grey striped tie finishing off the dark grey suit, and making him look incredible. He turns to face Robin and her hands glide up his toned chest, she straightens out his collar, smoothing it down and makes a final adjustment to his tie before kissing him softly.

"Stop worrying."

"But..." she silences him with another kiss.

"Why don't you get Ellie ready while I get changed? I won't be long." Barney nods and leaves the bedroom to do just that. Fifteen minutes later Robin emerges wearing a tight fitting blue dress that hugs her curves and highlights her amazing figure. The dress decorated with a black band across the waist, stops just above her knees. Her outfit finished with a pair of short black heels. Barney can't help but to stare and soak up the image before him. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and god had he met a lot of gorgeous women, who was offering him a third and final chance to not screw up, god knows he didn't deserve it. But maybe the man he was now, the man Ellie made him to be would be worthy of Robin.

Barney never used to be able to comprehend why Robin chose him over Ted, the romantic guy full of big gestures and promises of security, a man that could offer her a life Barney never could, offer the life that she truly deserved. But Ted and Robin lack one vital component, mutual love. And Ted finally now has the ending he had earned; a woman that accepted him for all he is. So why was he feeling so nervous about Ted finding out about Robin and his latest chapter?

But looking at Robin now none of that mattered. He bounces Ellie on his hip and speaks in aloud whisper to her, "Don't tell Robin, but she looks really hot in that dress. Shhh it's between you and me." He looks at Robin and his voice returns to normal level, "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

He picks up Ellie's supply bag and slings it over his shoulder; he opens the door and stands aside, "After you Ms Scherbatsky."

The journey to Marshall and Lily's felt strange to Robin, over the years she had become used to Barney's fast, erratic driving, she had never been in a car with him driving with a child passenger. The careful, smoothness of the drive felt odd; she wondered how many other things have changed about him that she has yet to notice.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

By the time they reach the Ericson household Ellie is beginning to doze off to sleep, the motion of the car had gently soothed her. Barney is careful to ensure that he parks without any sudden movements of the car, it would be a lot easier if they could get her into the house without her waking up. Robin gets out of the car and opens the door so that Barney can remove the snoozing infant; she takes the bag so that Barney can cradle her more easily in his arms, he makes quiet soothing noises as he carefully lifts her out and manages to keep her asleep as he does so. Robin closes up the car before behind them and rings the doorbell, her heart flutters as she looks over to see Barneys dopey smile as he looks down at his child.

Lily opens the door to them with a bright smile; her hello fades into a quiet whisper as she clocks the slumbering child, held protectively in her fathers' arms. "Come in, there's a pop up cot in the spare room ready for her."

"Thank you," Barney disappears to put Ellie down for the night. Robin is handed a glass of wine by Marshall, he gestures for her to take a seat on the coach. When Barney joins them they are engrossed in Robin telling a story about her time in Florence a few months ago.

"Sounds like you had a really good time." Lily comments as Marshall hands Barney a beer.

"Yeah it was great, but what about you guys, what have I missed?"

Lily and Marshall look at one another and shrug, "nothing really, Marshall's still trying to find a better job, but what with the kids to support it's more difficult to find one that he will enjoy and pays well."

At that moment their youngest wanders into the room, seeing Barney she runs over to him "Uncle Barney!" he lets out an 'oof' as she bundles onto his lap.

"Hey Lexie," He pulls her up so that she is sat on his lap and shifts to get comfy. "You haven't been cleaning behind your ears again have you!" He pulls out a coin from behind her ear and hands it to her, her face lights up. She looks to Robin with a quizzical look on her face; she hadn't seen Robin since she was a small baby. Having heard voices Daisy and Marvin also appear from their rooms.

"Hey Uncle Barney, Aunt Robin," Marvin squeezes himself between the two and throws his arms around Robin, "been ages since I've seen you." Daisy stood at the edge of the room, fidgeting her hands. "Daisy come say hello to Aunt Robin, you remember her don't you?"

Daisy studies her a moment before the memories seem to click into place with the realisation of who she is, she strides across the room and hugs Robin from the other side. "Hi Robin."

Robin's eyes well up as she looks at how much the children have grown since she last saw them, a wave of guilt crosses over her as she hugs them back. She had missed them growing up; time she could never get back. They engage in conversation about school, and before long it reaches Lexie's bed time. Marshall carries her to bed since she had almost fallen asleep on Barneys lap. Barney sighs in relief as feeling returns to his legs.

Marshal doesn't get the chance to sit back down when the doorbell rings, "that'll be Ted!" He diverts to the front door. Barney and Robin share a nervous look, this time it is Barney that gives Robin a reassuring smile.

The gang finally back together at last; it felt like an eternity to Lily that this time would come. She pours a glass of wine for Tracey, tops hers and Robins up as Barney opens a bottle of beer for Ted. Lily's plan was finally coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

Robin, Barney, Marvin and Daisy were settled on one couch; Ted, Tracy and Lily on another; whilst Marshall settled in an armchair positioned between the two. A small oak coffee table centred between the seats.

"You guys look amazing, how was the honeymoon?"

The newly married couple look at each other and grin, Ted speaks first, "It was perfect."

"Was over too soon!"

"The kids absolutely loved it."

"Left them half asleep at home, don't think that they will be any trouble for the sitter tonight." They had spent a week in Spain. They went into detail about the activities they did and Ted bored them with some architecture facts about some buildings that apparently had great importance. At that point Lily excused herself to go and sort out dinner.

"And that was pretty much it," he finally finished up. Daisy who was now snuggled on Barney's lap tried to hide a yawn but failed miserably.

"I think someone is ready for bed."

"But dad!" Marvin looked smugly at his younger sibling.

"You too mister!"

"That's unfair!"

"If you go to bed now, you can both have a hot chocolate and Daisy I'm sure Uncle Barney will read you a bedtime story." She sent a begging look in his direction.

"Will you Uncle Barney? Please?"

"Have you not grown out of those yet?" He looked into her pleading eyes as she shook her head, he knew resistance was futile. "Okay, well only if you're in bed in 10..." he pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch, and started to slowly count backwards from ten. Daisy squealed before rushing off to get ready for bed. As soon as she was out of earshot he stopped counting and stretched his legs. Marshall got up to make them their promised beverages and Marvin begrudgingly said goodnight to everyone taking time to give each of them a hug. He went to help his sister get changed and ensured that she brushed her teeth. Once she was in bed Barney went into her room, tucked her in and began to read her a short story.

 

"So Robin, how long are you sticking around for this time, is it a fleeting visit or ow!" Tracy elbowed Ted in his ribcage. Marshall returns to the room and collapses back into his seat, he eyes the trio carefully.

"I'm not sure yet." Sensing the awkwardness in the room, mainly from Robin, Marshall defers their attention by changing the subject. A few minutes later Barney comes back into the room and settles next to Robin, their shoulders touching. He notices her tense posture and entwines their fingers together, squeezing reassuringly as he does so. Tracy notices the exchange and stares, eyes wide, at their interlocked fingers. "Have I missed something here?"

Confused Ted follows her line of sight, "no!"

"Dinners ready!" Lily's voice calls from the dining room.

"Great timing Lil." Marshall springs up from his seat, "let's move this...shocking...revelation to the dining room. After you" he gestures to Tracy and Ted. Tracy all but drags her husband's stunned form into the adjacent room, his mouth opening and closing with no words actually forming. Barney nods Marshall through and takes a minute to comfort Robin.

His strong arms rap around her small frame, her head presses into his neck, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent she relaxes in his hold.  He holds her close for a moment, whispering reassuring words to her, every bit as much for his benefit as hers. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and pulls away enough to lock eyes, "Come on let's go face this." Reluctantly she nods and lets him take her hand as they move a few steps into the dining room. Barney releases his hold to pull out a chair for her and risks a glance towards Ted. He takes his seat beside Robin and opposite Tracy, Ted was at one end of the table between Tracy and Barney, Marshall positioned at the other end, Lily in the remaining seat. Barney complements Lily for the dinner, "wow Lil, looks great."

"Before we start I say we raise a toast, "Marshall lifts his glass and the other follow suit; "To friendship, to savouring all these shared moments we have left to experience and to my beautiful wife, for organising this to bring us all back together. Thanks Lily." They clink glasses to a chorus of cheers and thank you's. As they start their meals Lily is relieved as her cooking goes down well, each person praising her efforts in their own way with sounds of approval.

Ted had been eyeing Robin and Barney suspiciously since they entered the room, his eyes flitting between them with dubiosity. "Okay I'm just going to say it. Are you two hooking up again or what?"

The couple in question share a look, they sigh and turn back to Ted as Barney begins to speak, "Ted look."

He gets cut off, "Because I, for one, thought it was crazy that you two ended the way you did, no fireworks no explosion. You're meant for each other, the universe couldn't be clearer about that."

"The sex was pretty explosive!" he raises his hand for a high five from Robin, she takes a moment to suppress her shock over the way Ted had taken the news, she was not expecting such a positive reception from him, before obliging to the high five.

Turning back to Ted she manages to force a word out, "really?"

"Ted's right, you complete each other and make each other better. I know I didn't actually really know you guys before your wedding but from the stories I've heard, you are destined to be there for one another."

Barney feels his eyes begin to tear up and squeezes them shut, he was not going to show emotion god damn it! Hoping that no one realised his almost compromised state he tucks back into dinner and glances around the table. He missed this, everyone being together. Just how their presence made him feel, _home._

"So, how serious is it between you?"

Robin gestures for Barney to answer Teds question, "You know when we split up the first time, and she got with Don and I told you that I had to have her back?" Ted nods, "It's not like that at all this time. We're not doing this because just want each other. Here's what happened" in usual Barney style he tells them of what happened on their wedding night, and how he made it clear to Robin that if she wants this after their trial, it final, for Ellie's sake. He remarks too much on their sexual encounters and not enough on their emotional standings nor actual arrangement. But Ted lets it pass, it wouldn't be Barney otherwise. They were able to grasp the gist of what was happening and it was enough for them to know that they were going to stand by their friends as they try one last time.

As they finished dinner and move onto dessert the topic of conversation changes to reminiscent stories of past events between them, some that involved everyone, others that were before Tracy and there were a few stories for them to fill Robin in on.

As she finishes up her desert Lily relaxes back in her chair and smiles as her plan seems to have slotted into place, she looks at each person's face and sees the content and happiness radiating off the group. This is what she wants more of, she misses them, all of them. Being back to three couples its more likely that they will be able to do things together, they all have children that can go on play dates, there are so many family places to go and create memories for the children to remember when they have grown up. She was determined to give them all a reason to make an effort to stay in each other lives. Her attention at the moment was more centred around ensuring that Robin was here to stay. She begins to tear up with emotion and busies herself with clearing up the plates hoping that they wouldn't notice.

She loads the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and then grips the work top, gathering strength to rein back her emotions. There's a faint knock at the door before she feels a pair of delicate arms pull her into a hug.

 

 

Seeing Lily's hasty exit from the room Tracy pardons herself and carries the remaining dishes into the kitchen, seeing Lily's hunched figure she abandons the plates on the side and pulls her into a hug; "Everything okay?"

Returning the embrace Lily takes in a steadying deep breath, "yeah, it's just I've missed this so much. It's hard thinking about how far we've all drifted apart over the years. I had the best years, and also some of the worst, with them and now we're all back here together. It really brings home how far apart we have really grown."

Pulling back Tracy smiles at the older woman, "Let's change that," she moves over to one of the cupboards, "firstly we're going to need more wine!"

Lily smiles, "I like that plan." They quickly load the dishwasher with the remaining items before heading back to the rest of the group.

 

They all move into the living area in order to become more comfortable. Marshall switches on the television for background noise as he settles into his armchair. The guys content with another round of beers- with the exception of Marshall as he was ensuring to stay sober in case anything happened with the kids- while the girls started on another bottle of wine.

Lily cuddles onto her husband's lap, their hands entwining automatically; he presses a soft kiss to her lips and smiles at her, "You okay Lilypad?"

She nods and kisses him, this one lingering slightly longer than the first, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ted and Tracy cuddle up on one of the couches, Tracy kicking off her shoes and putting her feet up in order to become more comfortable.

Barney sprawls out on the other settee, tie loosened, hand gently caressing Robin's leg, his eyes focused on the TV.

Ted breaks the silence, "I can't believe Penny starts kindergarten this year! That's like just months away!"

"I know tell me about it! I still remember Marvin's first day at kindergarten, how worried I was, couldn't wait to pick him up. And now it's a relief that they are at school all day. Now I'm freaking out about having him and Daisy home for the whole of the summer holidays!"

"I can help," Barney chipped in,

"Thanks man," Marshall replies on behalf of Lily, "just wait it won't be long 'till it's you worrying about Ellie's first day."

Barney's face contorts into one of horror before he takes a large gulp of his beer, this causes the others to laugh at his reaction. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Seriously though, if you can help it'll be appreciated, its hard enough to amuse them for the odd week during half terms, let alone the months over summer!"

"Not to mention Marshalls working extra hours at the moment, he's hardly home at the moment."

Barney smiles, "I can finally introduce Daisy to laser tag! Marvin had a blast last time I took him."

"Yeah and don't we know it! He wouldn't stop going on about it for a month afterwards!"

"That and he kept sneaking up on Lily shouting 'bang' nearly giving her a heart attack!"

As the conversation remains on their children, Robin grows more and more distant. The feeling of being left out as the only one not to have a child to call hers. Absent from the conversation around her, she becomes lost within her own mind. Her thoughts drift back to earlier, the moment in the park replaying. Being referred to as 'mom' had somewhat shook her more than she realised it would have. She doesn't feel as her eyes mist up, she's concentrating more on not drawing in the thoughts swimming through her mind.

When she first met Ted all those years ago, she had been so sure, so certain, adamant even, that the family life idolised in society was not for her. The definitive desire to stay untethered; to not have a child, another life, dependent on her. The moment she found she couldn't is next to plague her. How she now _yearned_ for a child, the ability to bring a baby into the world, to teach it, to watch it, to learn from it. Her long suppressed maternal side rearing its head.

A wet sensation rolling down her cheeks snaps her back into the moment, she jumps up and rushes out of the room, hands obscuring her face as she flees, wiping furiously at the tears as they fall, constant streams cascading down her face. Now they have begun, they get heavier until she finds herself locking the bathroom door, shaking at the force of the tears racking through her body.

 

The gang share a concerned look as Barney moves to go after her; he is stopped by a gentle but firm hand on his chest. "I'll go," he smiles gratefully at Lily; draining the remainder of his beer, concern etched onto his face. He let the parts of the conversation he had actually been paying attention to run through his mind. An attempt to understand what could've triggered Robin's emotional outburst; he fails to find a reason. It was Robin, queen of controlling emotions in front of people, as he sinks back into the couch the worry deepens.

"I'll come too," Tracy gives Ted a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room with Lily.

 

They share a look before Lily lightly knocks on the bathroom door, "you okay in there?"

After a minute or so of no reply Tracy decides to speak up, "why don't you let us in? Maybe we can help?" There was no immediate reply, Tracy and Lily debated giving up. But just before Tracy could suggest getting Barney to have a go at getting a response they hear the unmistakeable click of the door being unlocked. The door opens a crack and Lily tentatively pushes it open before walking inside, Tracy follow and closes the door firmly behind her.

Robin sinks back down onto the floor, her back pressed against the bath. Tracy breaks off some tissue and hands it to her before taking a seat on the floor opposite, leaning back against the wall. Lily settles next to Robin and places a delicate hand on her leg.

"Hey what's wrong?" her eyes wide with worry.

"It's stupid," Robin sniffles; her eyes focussing on the scrunched up wet piece of tissue in her hands. They remain silent to allow Robin to continue in her own time. "Am I crazy for coming back? Is it insane that I've still not given up on Barney?" The question was directed to Tracy; she had already spoken to Lily about this and knew Lily's opinion on the matter.

Tracy shakes her head, "You're not crazy, well no more than any of us here are, for being in love, for finding that someone you just want to hold onto."

"But it's not just him any more is it? He's a dad now."

"So this is what's really upsetting you," realisation dawns on Lily.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me in there, listening to you talk about your children," she breaks back into tears, "I can never join in with that, I don't know what it's like to be a mom."

"But you can now, if that's what you wanted?" Tracys voice soft as she poses the question.

"She's right; Barney told me you had been spending time with Ellie, if you're serious and really want to be a mom what's stopping you from treating her as your own?"

"What if he doesn't want me to be?"

"Now that's silly, he loves you, of course he wants you too!" Lily squeezes her leg as she speaks.

"But she already has a mom, how will she feel about it?"

"I'm sure she'll understand, I bet she doesn't intend on staying single for the rest of Ellie's life!"

"Does anybody actually know her name yet?" Lily and Robin shake their heads.

"No, but I have met her though, twice actually."

"You are so going to have to tell us about her, but first continue." Lily gestures for her to continue, sensing that there was more plaguing her best friends mind.  

"What if I do become a step mom to Ellie, and she grows up hating me and wishing that I hadn't come back?" Robins eye focus switches between her two friends.

"You're forgetting one thing..." Tracy starts as her and Lily share a look before saying in unison "you're Robin Scherbatsky."

"She'll love you, the real question is do you want her to?"

Robin thinks for a moment, she imagines a future where she walks away, dives back into her career. While it seemed that she would be happy, she also envisioned it with a tone of grey. On the other hand she pictures a life with Barney and Ellie at the centre of it, it seems tough and even impossible at times, but the flutter she feels in her chest reiterates how she knows in her heart that's what she wants. "Yeah, I think I do want her to," she wipes the last tears from her eyes and manages to smile at her friends, "I think I'm ready to be a mom."

A quiet 'aww' escapes Lily as her and Tracy wrap their arms around their friend.

"Now there's just talking to Barney about it," Tracy stands and offers her hands to help the other two up off the floor as she speaks. Worry falls over Robins face. "Relax, I bet he lights up when you tell him."

 

 

As the females get out of earshot Ted speaks up, "who would have thought it, Barney Stinson controlled by not one but two women."

"Ted please," Barney scoffs.

"He's got a point there..."

"No, I'm not "controlled" by anyone!" Ted and Marshall shoot Barney a look and he cracks, "okay so maybe I would do anything for Ellie, but she's a baby, you can't be controlled by a baby!"

"And what about Robin?" Ted teases.

Barney sighs, "just...don't okay?" Ted and Marshall smile at each other before turning their attention back to the TV.

A short while later the girls re-emerge. Just as they enter the room the house is filled with the sound of Elli's desperate cry Barney springs up, he gently grips Robins arm as he walks past and gestures for her to follow. Robin glances at Tracy who gives her a reassuring smile, she knew that now was a good a time as any to open up to Barney. And if she didn't take this opportunity to now, then she knew that one way or another she would pay the price.

Barney squeezes her hand and speaks with a soft voice as they begin ascending the stairs, "what's wrong?" Robin says nothing as they enter the spare room, as the door opens Barney immediately starts pacifying Ellie; the sound of his voice stops her cries before she can even see him in the room. He scoops her up into his arms and turns to face Robin. He instantly clocks the worry in her eyes and grows concerned, "Robin?" He strides over to her, holding Ellie carefully with one arm he reaches out his free hand and rests it on her face, his thumb rubbing along her cheek bone, wiping away the dried tear stains. "What is it?"

Robin closes her eyes for a second; she takes in a steadying breath as she focuses on the reassuring touch of Barney's hand, locking eyes with him she speaks. "I know what I want from us. I know my decision for when the month finishes." Barney swallows nervous at what decision she has made, he remains quiet for her to continue. "I would like to be a permanent part of your lives...I would like, if it's okay, to become Ellie's step mom, to treat her as my own daughter."

Barney looks at her in a state of shock, "really?" she nods in response, his face lights up, a grin spreading across it, "you're sure that's what you want? You've barely had a week with us, how do you know that you won't change your mind?"

"I don't, neither of us will know until we give it a shot."

 

 

"Everything okay?" Ted asks as Barney and Robin disappear upstairs.

"Yeah, everything should be sorted now," Tracy smiles reassuringly at him and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Is anybody else having trouble adjusting to responsible-dad Barney?" They each reply to Lilys question with an affirmative. "After the divorce I gave up on the idea that Barney could change, but now..."

"I know right! He's a completely different guy...well apart from the suits, the catch phrases and well most Barney mannerisms in fact." The trio roll their eyes as Ted breaks off onto a ramble.

 

A short while later Robin re-enters the room; a small bundle delicately held in her arms. She settles back on the sofa, her eyes never leaving Ellie. Barney emerges shortly after, bottle of milk in hand. He settles next to Robin and passes her the bottle, his arm wraps around her shoulders as she leans into his body, her head resting on his shoulder. Ellie content in the embrace. Barely an hour later Lily and Marshal are saying a hushed goodbye to Ted and Tracy as they head home; Barney and Robin fallen asleep in their embrace on the coach. Ensuring not to wake them, Lily drapes a blanket over her friends. A whisper of goodnight as she turns of the light and heads upstairs to bed, her husband's hand entwined with her on the ascent up the stairs. A smile on their faces as their family has been reunited at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x


	6. Update

Hey, I am so sorry for how long I have left this for!  
Anyone that is still interested in seeing the end of this story I have finally finished writing it. The remaining chapters are currently being checked over by a friend so as soon as I get them back I will be posting. Sorry again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it.

Lily arrived at MacLarens and instantly clocked Barney's frame slumped over a scotch at their usual booth; his head resting in his hands with his eyes screwed shut tight. She slides into the seat beside him and drapes an arm across his shoulders, squeezing him tight. Releasing her hold she speaks, her hand coming to rest on his arm. "Hey, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Barney looks at her with sorrowful eyes; he looks on the verge of heartbreak. "She's leaving me, she hasn't said anything yet, but I just know that tomorrow I'm going to wake up alone."

"Oh Barney." She rubs soothing circles on his back with one hand and gestures to the waitress for another round of drinks with her free one. "What's happened? I thought you were both happy?"

"It started going wrong just over a week ago, Ellie has started teething she's stressing Robin out with all the crying. Just when we managed to get her sleeping through the night this happens and now she's crying every hour. I can see Robin trying to fake a smile through it but I just know that she is not happy. Take the other evening for example...

 

_Barney draws Ellies sleeping frame close, "I'm going to put her down for the night, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," he winks as he rises. He gestures with his head to the bottle of wine chilling on the counter just before he disappears into Ellie's room._

_Robin springs up to pour herself a generous glass, hearing Ellie already start to protest she gulps down half a glass and refills. One hand grasping her drink as she brings her other one up to massage her temples. With a deep breath she carries both glasses over to the coffee table and sits on the sofa. Upon hearing Ellie take it up a notch she leans forward and buries her head in her hands, palms digging in to her eyes as she struggles to stay calm._

_A few moments later it all goes quiet and Barney returns to the room, he takes a seat next to Robin, putting his arm around her and pulling her into an embrace as he does so, a delicate kiss placed on her head. “Everything okay honey?”_

_They turn to look one another in the eye as Robin replies, “Yeah.” Barney raises an eyebrow in disbelief; realising that she had not got away with lying Robin gulps down some wine before answering truthfully. “I’m really trying here but it’s just so hard when every time we get the slightest moment to ourselves...” Robin is cut off as Ellie resumes her crying, she signs and slumps back into the sofa whispering the last part to herself as Barney leaves to soothe Ellie, “that happens.” She eyes her keys on the table beside the door and makes a decision, finishing her wine in a swift series of gulps she grabs her keys and calls through the door that she’s going for some air, not sure if she was even heard through the wailing._

 

And then I heard the door slam, I fell asleep before she came home. And she just carried on in the morning as if nothing happened, and that’s just one example.”

“Oh Barney,” she reassuringly rubs her hand up and down his arm.

“I really thought she was done the other night when Ellie was sick over one of her dresses, she looked so mad.”

“But she stayed, despite all that she’s stuck by you. How can you be so sure she’s given up now?”

“The look I sometimes catch on her face, she’s avoiding eye contact more and more and the arguing...It’s so frequent yet the issues raised are never resolved nor brought up again until the next one and so each one is just getting worse and worse...” seeing her friend slip into a new stage of despair Lily cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug.

She rubs soothing circles on his back, “It’s not too late to fix this,” she releases him and then continues, “Firstly you need to talk about the issues, talk through them and find ways to solve them, compromise as much as you need to. Don’t give me that look! And secondly you need to make some happier memories, go for trips out, let your guards down and enjoy the company of each other. When Ellie is with her mum do things to make Robin remember why she’s in love with you. And the rest will sort itself out in time. It’s a big test on a couple having a young child, especially given your circumstance. But you can do it; I believe that you guys can make this work.” Barney takes on board all of the advice given by Lily, they spend the next hour discussing plans that could be made and talking through possible solutions to arguments; Lily even supplies a home remedy to ease Ellie’s teething pain. The rest of the time together they spend discussing plans for the summer holidays, days in which Barney can look after the kids and vice versa. As Barney leaves the bar to return home he is feeling more relaxed and a little less worried about losing Robin so soon after getting her back.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Robin returns home from work to a home cooked meal in progress, as she steps through the door her body instantly relaxes at the aromas. She drops her keys onto the table and shrugs off her jacket. Barney strides across the room and kisses her gently on the lips. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes; the bath is ready for you so why don’t you head on in and I’ll call you out when the food is done.”

Robins face lights up with a smile as she kicks off her shoes and presses a thankful kiss to his cheek and lips. “Awh, thank you.” The evening passes with a relaxed atmosphere, over dinner Barney ensures to delicately bring up some areas of concerns and manages to find ways around them, such as talking to Ellie’s mum about changing the days slightly so that Robin and Barney can get a bit more alone time together. Robin agrees to the idea of taking Ellie to the zoo the day after tomorrow, her face actually seems to light up slightly at the idea of it. They fall asleep in each others arms contented and reassured.

Barney wakes not to the sound of an alarm, but instead to the smell of pancakes being made. He opens his eyes and looks over to the clock for the time. He realises that Robin must have turned the alarm off in order to allow Barney to catch up on some much needed sleep. Smiling he stretches his limbs out and focuses on the feeling of being rested, a sensation he had forgotten about for many months. His stomach growling breaks him from his reverie; he makes his way out of the bedroom pulling on a satin dressing gown as he does so. Wrapping his arms around Robin he places tender kisses to her neck and mumbles a good morning between them. Robin turns in his hold and pulls him in for a proper kiss. As their mouths dance together time seems to stand still around them.

Reluctantly they part, their embrace lingering before Robin returns to finishing the breakfast. “Smells good! You didn’t have to let me sleep in.”

“I know but the past week has been tough on us both, you took care of me last night so this morning I’m just returning the favour.” Robin plates up the food and takes them over to the table. As she does so Barney pours them both a cup of coffee. Joining her at the table he relaxes into the chair. “Got much planned for the day?”

“I have a few ideas,” he winks and tucks into his breakfast. Robin lets out a laugh before he continues. “I was thinking laser tag, go to that nice coffee shop across the road from there at lunch, meet the guys for a drink after that, you head to work I’ll pick you up when you’re done for our dinner reservation then I rented that film you were on about; I thought we could cuddle up and watch that?” He looks at her nervously as she thinks over his plan, hoping that she would be happy with it.

Robin smiles at him; she takes a sip of her coffee and nods her head. “Sounds good to me, but wouldn’t it make more sense to eat lunch at MacLarens? What time are we meting the guys?”

“Yeah I guess that would make more sense. About 3ish, Marshall and Lily may be there a bit earlier but Ted and Tracey can’t make it ‘till they’ve dropped the kids off at Virginia’s.”

“Awesome, what time are we leaving for laser tag?”

 “Tournament starts at 12.30.” As he tucks into his breakfast he makes sounds of satisfaction for Robins cooking.

“Well then, that gives us plenty of time to have breakfast and then some fun,” she makes a suggestive face as she speaks the end of the sentence, her eyes indicating to the bedroom.

Breakfast was over quicker than normal, the plates only just making it to the sink as they fumble into the bedroom and tumble in a heap of passion onto the bed.

**\---------- <><><><><><><>explicit content<><><><><><><>\----------**

Lips locked as Robin fumbles to remove Barney’s robe, she pushes it off his shoulders and it falls to the floor at the side of the bed. Barneys hand moves to caress her body beneath him, enjoying her moans that escape into his mouth.

He quickly works to discard her clothing, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck, teasingly slow in working his way lower. His hand slowly traipses up her leg; his thumb creates small circles at the top of her inner thigh causing her to squirm underneath him.

As he begins to work his mouth on her left breast his thumb flicks higher, slowly tracing the shape of her, torturously close to where she aches to be touched. His hand lazily continues upwards, swirling patterns on her stomach. He reaches up to fondle her right breast, his mouth on the move again, pressing kisses down her torso. He comes to rest on her hip bone; he gently nips and sucks before ghosting his tongue across her.

Robin shudders beneath his touch, her body on fire, she lets out a quiet plea as her breathing increases. Wanting to draw the moment out further, Barney traces his tongue across the line previously drawn by his thumb.  Robin arches of the bed as she feels his breath hovering above her sex, her hand grips onto Barney’s arm as she pleads him for contact. Making eye contact Barney slowly dips his tongue into her folds, flicking it across her clit, as he repeats the motion Robins eyes close in pleasure as moans escape her.

He teases her opening hole with his finger, circling around it causing Robin to mutter impatiently. Her hand reaches out to grasp his member, she begins pumping up and down as he finally gives in and pushes a digit inside her. 

Robin cries out with pleasure as he pushed a second finger deep inside her, moving them slowly in and out, still stimulating her clit with his tongue. Her hand movement becoming more erratic as she gets lost in pleasure. Before long she pulls his head away, “Please Barney, I need to feel you inside me.”

He removes his fingers, eliciting a groan of disappointment, and fumbles in the bedside table for a condom. He locks eyes with her as he rolls it on; his free hand rubbing her clit. Robin aches with desire and need. She can take no more torment and pulls him down on top of herself. Her hips roll up, pushing their bodies together until Barney can deny her no longer; he lines himself up and pushes deep inside her in one fluid motion.

“God you’re so beautiful,” he groans as he leads down to lock lips. His hips start moving into a steady rhythm. As their pace quickens Barney changes angle slightly as so to hit her sweet spot. Cries of pleasure erupt as their movement becomes more frantic. Before long they simultaneously climax, Barney collapses onto her and they hold each other close while they catch their breath.

**\---------- <><><><><><><>End of explicit content<><><><><><><>\----------**

They just make it to lazer tag on time and have a great time running about the place like children. Any tension that had built up has completely dissipated. Barney is ecstatic as he manages to keep his championship title, and the win that much sweeter that he gained it with Robin by his side.

They are both grinning as they make it into MacLarens a little before half two, their grins change to beams as they see Marshall and Lily already sat at their usual booth perusing the menu. “Hey guys,” Robin greets as they take their usual seats and pick up a menu.

“Oh hey! You too look happy, good day?” Lily replies in response, taking in Robins relaxed posture and Barney’s oozing happiness.

“The best” Barney retorts.

“We won at lazer tag,” Robin explains, as she decides upon what to have for lunch. “Everyone chosen something for lunch?” she is met with answers of affirmation. She takes everyone’s order and goes to the bar to request their choices and whilst there gets a round of drinks in.

Lilys eyes fix to Barney the minute Robin gets up to go to the bar. “Have you talked to her yet?”

“We’ve discussed a few of the issues, hopefully the resolutions that we managed to come up with will help,” a hopeful note in his voice.

“I hope so, I’m sure everything will be able to be sorted out,” in a lighter note she adds, “after all you’re Barney and Robin!” 

Chuckling Barney replies, “thanks Lil, hopefully the three of us taking a day trip to the zoo tomorrow will help to smooth things out.”

“Which zoo?” Marshall asks, as they thank Robin for returning with their drinks.

“Central, that way Ellie is less likely to get fed up of being in her stroller.”

“Plus she’ll appreciate Bronx more when she’s a bit older,” Robin adds, she is met with nods of agreement.

As their food arrives the topic of conversation cycles from children to work and back to children again, Tracy and Ted arrive as they finish eating and they all enjoy sharing stories. Relaxed and comfortable surrounded by people they love.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Barney knocks on the door to pick Ellie up; a bright smile covers his face as the door opens and reveals his daughter grinning back at him. “Hello sweetie,” Barney carefully takes Ellie off her mother and plants a kiss to her cheek. “Has she been okay?” As he finally takes a look at her he notices the messy hair and tired expression on her face.

“Honestly she has done nothing but cry; she’s been impossible to settle and refused to have anything to eat for lunch. I’ve been at my wits end trying to soothe her. Honestly Barney how have you been coping when she’s been like this?”

“It just takes some extra time and patience, the teething is really taking it out of her, I’ll get her home and see if I can tempt her with something. Have you given her anything for it?”

She shakes her head “no I didn’t know what you’d be using and didn’t want to disrupt what she’s been used to having.”

“Okay, I’ll write up a plan and you can have a copy when you next have her.”

“Thank you, that would be great! Well I shall let you get her home, good luck!”

Barney says goodbye and heads home. The car ride soothes Ellie, by the time he gets her inside the redness of her face from the pain and crying has died down. He places her in her highchair and prepares a bottle. “You gonna have some of this for Daddy?”

By the time he picks Robin up from work Ellie is fast asleep in her car seat, finally content. Their time at the restaurant is pleasant; Ellie even managed to have her normal amount of food and sat content for the duration of the meal. The car ride home put her in a deep sleep which she stayed in for the whole night. Barney and Robin curl up on the sofa together and watch the film, the most relaxed the three of them had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 7

Barney wakes early, he turns onto his side and cuddles up to Robin, she lets out a contented noise as he presses a kiss to her shoulder then neck. Burring his face into her neck he holds her close for a few minutes. Enjoying the quiet intimacy.

He carefully releases her and slides out of the bed, cautious not to wake her he gets dressed into one of his more casual suits; then creeps out of the room.

He walked up to Ellie’s room and slowly opens her door, seeing that she’s already awake he strides up to her, “morning honey, did you sleep okay?” He picks her up and sets her down onto the changing matt. “We’ve got an exciting day planned for you,” his voice light and cheerful as he speaks, “Yes we do!” With her nappy changed he reaches into the drawers beside him and pulls out a cute outfit with elephants on and proceeds to dress her as he talks, she fidgets and protests at wearing the clothes but Barney is ultimately victorious with all but one sock. “We’re going to go to the zoo and see lots and lots of animals...from penguins to grizzly bears.” As he says the words _grizzly bears_ he tickles her sides playfully and beams at her squeals in response. “But first we need to make Robin some coffee and pancakes! And get you your breakfast.” He picks her up and presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

He carries her into the kitchen and places her in the highchair. He hands her a teething ring attached to her favourite tie of his to steal in order to keep her content whilst he prepares her a bottle and a small amount of cereal. He flicks on the coffee machine before starting on some pancakes; he plates them up with some fruit then goes to knock on the bedroom door. To his surprise Robin is already awake and pulling on her robe, awoken by the allure of coffee. “Morning gorgeous, breakfast is ready,” he says cheerfully.

Robin smiles back at him, “Thank you Barney, you know that you didn’t need to.” He just shrugs as he returns to Ellie, feeding her in between having bites of his own breakfast.

“What time did you want to get to the zoo for?” Robin enquires as she joins them at the table, glancing at the clock as she takes her seat, _8.45am._

“Was thinking about 11ish that way we can watch the early sea lion feeding as it should be the quietest one.”

“Sounds good,” she takes her empty plate and cup to the sink. “Here let me take over so that you can finish yours.” She gestures for Barney to hand Ellie’s small bowl over.

After a second of shock he gratefully accepts her offer and moves across a seat to allow Robin to sit in his vacated spot. A bit awkwardly at first Robin spoons a small amount of cereal into Ellie’s mouth. Barney smiles as Robins motions become more confident and less messy. He swallows down the last of his coffee as Robin takes the now empty bowl to the sink and proceeds to wash up. She leaves the stuff to drain as she presses a kiss to Barneys cheek on route to the bedroom where she gets dressed.

Barney cleans up the mess that Ellie had managed to make and places her into her bouncer; he puts the children’s channel on for her as he makes up a bag for the day. Smiling to himself as Ellie gargles away, babbling happily to the television; both unaware of Robin watching them from the door with a soppy smile across her face. She manages to tear herself away before Barney has a chance to capture more than a glimpse of her watching, continuing to get ready she hums blissfully to herself.

They arrive at the zoo a little after eleven; they head straight for the sea lions and take up a good spot to view them from. Ellie is mesmerised by the shapes moving in the water, her excitement grows as the keeper arrives causing a commotion between the sea lions as they anticipate their food.

Ellie giggles excitedly as each sea lion is given fish, hands flailing at the flurry of movement as each sea lion tries to catch a fish.

Once the feeding is over they slowly make their way around the different exhibits, starting with the Tisch children’s zoo. Ellie loves the sight of all the different animals and all their specific noises, she takes a particular liking to the snuffling and grunting of the pot bellied pigs. Once finished looking around the children’s part they decide to stop for a quick lunch. Robin feeling so relaxed and content she elects to give Ellie her bottle while Barney purchases them both something to eat.

Robin pulls the buggy up next to a bench that is positioned just right to capture some warmth off the sun. She gently pulls Ellie onto her lap and offers the bottle. Relaxing into the hold Ellie greedily gulps down the first part of the bottle; she settles and finishes almost the entire bottle.

Barney arrives with some sandwiches and cake just as Robin sets the bottle down and offers Ellie her favourite soft toy that always accompanies her to new places. They make Ellie comfy and take her to a quiet area in the shade for a nap.

After her nap they slowly wander around the rest of the zoo. The first place they stop is the polar territory, the penguins not holding her attention for long so they soon move onto the grizzly bear enclosure. The sight of the bears leaves Ellie transfixed, her eyes wide with curiosity and delight at their size and physique.

Of all the exhibits the firm favourite between the three of them is the snow leopards, both adults and child alike falling for their cute faces and extra fluffy tail.

Barney finds great amusement in watching the lemurs and monkeys mess around; whereas Robin finds fascination in the tropic zone, with particular interest in the emerald tree boa and poison dart frogs.

By half three Ellie has become irritable and bored of being out in her buggy so they decide to call it a day. Within minutes of being in the car Ellie is fast asleep, the adventurous day leaving her knackered. Her hand clinging tightly onto her new toy that Robin had got for her from the gift shop, a brown grizzly bear around the same size as her head.

On arrival home Barney expertly transfers Ellie from the car to crib, barely a stir from the sleeping babe. Robin follows behind with the bag of supplies. She places it on top of the chest of drawers before they silently leave the room.

Barney pulls the door closed with a soft click; he loosens his tie as he switches on the coffee machine. “Thank you for today, I’ve really enjoyed it.”

“Me too,” Robin replies with a soft smile. “No need to thank me, I should be thanking you. It’s been fun and after all it was your idea.” She sinks into the sofa, flicks on the television and gratefully accepts a steaming mug of coffee from Barney. “Mmmm,” she hums in contentment as she sips the brown liquid. Barney settles beside her and places his cup on the coffee table. After taking a good swig of hers she places her mug beside his and cuddles into Barney’s side. They shift slightly in order to get comfortable, his arms wrapping securely around her small frame as she places a secure hand onto his chest, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

They stay cuddled up together for the best part of an hour. Ellie waking up causes Robin to check the time. “I best get ready for work,” she sighs, “still at least I can have all day tomorrow with you.”

Barney pulls her into a kiss, their lips align perfectly as the world outside their embrace melts away. “I can’t wait,” he pulls her in again this time more passion in the kiss, a hungry fire that burns between them. “Best go now before I try to find a way of keeping you here.” Robin chuckles and with one final kiss goes to get ready for work.

By the time she returns Barney is sat on the floor playing with Ellie, she gives each a kiss goodbye on her way our and heads to work in a great mood.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><><><><><><><><><><> 

“Okay guys I need your help!” Barney exclaims as he throws himself into the booth opposite Lily and Marshall. Ted, next to him, quirks his eyebrow up in intrigue. Flicking his eyes between his three friends he leans forward, elbows resting on the table, and continues “as you all well know it’s Robins 40th birthday at the end of this week and I want something beyond special!”

Lily smiles rolling her eyes, “geez Barney talk about last minute planning!” The boys relax in their seats and sip on their lagers.

“I know it may seem that way but I booked the marquee weeks ago, I’ve got permission to use the roof. But in order to make it perfect I need something from each of you...” Barney places his brief case on the table and flips the lid open. He hands one folder to Ted, marked with both his and Tracey’s name. Ted wondered how he knew that the meeting would be when she wasn’t able to join them due to work. Quickly dismissing the thoughts he flips onto the first page and begins to read his instructions. Meanwhile Marshall and Lily get handed their individual files. “Now Lily for obvious reasons you have the most important task of catering, I don’t want one of these bozos messing that up!” Marshall nods his head slightly in agreement, he couldn’t refute that Lily was the best person for that job. “Besides with your inability to keep a secret I’d rather it was only the menu you could spoil! Barney adds.

“He’s got a point there,” Ted adds briefly looking up from his file to catch a glimpse of Lily’s annoyed face.

Her facade soon falls and a smile breaks through, “hey I’m not _that_ bad anymore! Having kids has really helped with my self control.”

Marshal skims through his file then closes it, “I have to say Barney I’m pretty impressed by the thought you’ve put into this, she’s going to love it. And I won’t let you down bro.” Gleefully Barney meets him in a fist bump.

“I agree with Marshall other than one thing,” he points to one of the bullet points outlining his jobs, “what exactly do you mean by “children” and which children does this encompass?”

Barney rolls his eyes, “Page four Ted.” Ted turns to page four and sees that Barney has thoroughly detailed all the different phases of the “children” role and different suggestions for Ted to work around.

“Ah, I have so got this!” he smiles gleefully at Barney and continues to read through the file, the others long discarded.

“Have you brought her a present yet?”

“Please Lilly,” Barney scoffs, “I haven’t just got her _a_ present,” he raises a finger to cut Lilly off as she opens her mouth to question further, “and before you try and interrogate me, I’m not saying you’ll have to wait and find out at the same time as Robin does, but let’s just say that this year her birthday is going to be legend-better wait a few days-dary.”

 The trio chuckle at Barney, finishing off his drink Marshall springs up to get the next round. He gestures around the table to see if they want the same again. Checking his watch Ted declines, “I better go get the kids,” he rolls up his file and says his goodbyes, pointing at Barney with the file, he promises that he would be on the case as soon as he gets home. 

Left alone with Barney while Marshal gets the drinks she can’t help but to pry, “so the trip to the zoo how was it?” she pulls a face as she ends the question.

A wistful look crosses his face as he thinks back to the morning, “honestly Lil it was perfect, beyond perfect and get this, Robin even fed Ellie for me!” at her shocked face he continues, “I know right! One minute it’s all awkward and doubt that she wants to stay, the next she’s surprising me by taking leaps forward like this.” His demeanour changes from happy to more stressed, “I just don’t know where I stand at all at the minute and I hate it!” he slams his fist onto the table.

Lily reaches out a comforting hand on his fist, “I know but you just have to hang on a little longer, I’m sure that everything is going to work out. After all she’d be crazy to walk away from you again.”

Doubt fills his eyes, “you really think that?”

She squeezes his hand, “I really do.” Her smile genuine, she releases his hand with one final reassuring clench.

Returning with their drink Marshall takes lead of the conversation, telling them amusing anecdotes from his work- that he finds hilarious. Mid laugh Barney feels his phone go off, pulling it out of his pocket he frowns, _Ellie’s mum_ flashing on his screen. “Just a sec, I have to take this” he steps away and answers the call. A worried look mirrored on their faces as they watch Barneys tense body language, a hand running furiously through his hair and stress lines covering his face.

“Poor guy, that does not look good,” he takes a large swig of his drink as Lily hums in agreement beside him.

“He just can’t seem to catch much of a break at the minute, and for once he’s really trying!”

“I know it’s like the world is throwing everything it possibly can at him to make him revert back to old Barney,” he takes hold of her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles, “I don’t know where he’s getting his strength to fight it.”

“I think the answer to that is simple,” she is met with a quizzical look, after a pause to check on Barney she turns back to face him, “he has everything he wants and needs to be truly happy, Ellie and Robin, the universe can throw all it wants at him for all he cares, he has them there’s nothing else more he could wish for.”

Lily chews on her bottom lip in worry as Barney comes back over to the table, he picks up his pint and downs it, “sorry guys I got to go, that was Ellie’s mum, she needs me to pick her up right now because for some reason or another she no longer wants her own child tonight!” the annoyance clear in his tone. With a sigh and another apology Barney heads out of the bar, his friends watching him leave, faces a picture of concern.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

After a stressful shift at work Robin pulls out her phone to check it, seeing a message from Barney she smiles, however once opened the smile fades. Irritation bubbles up in her, she reasons with herself that it’s not Barney fault, he’s a dad now, he has responsibilities and priorities above her now. And rightly so. But she can’t help the annoyance of her plans being binned again. She reasons with herself that the morning was good, and Ellie being there was a big part of making that good, she smiles at the memory of her face lighting up at the difference animals, the cute noises she made to herself as she slept in the buggy. The negativity drains away and Robins posture relaxes as she nears home. _Huh, when did she start thinking of here as home?_ She enters the lift to go up to Barneys apartment, brows furrowed as she tries to reason what could have occurred for Ellie to be given back so soon. Even Robin had to admit that as kids go Ellie wasn’t particularly challenging, yes she had more difficulties than Barney, but surely her mother would have the same affinity with her child? Upon reaching the door she takes off her heels, not wanting to wake Ellie up with their clicking across the floor, as soundlessly as possible she turns the key in the door and pushes it open. The room shrouded in darkness aside from a single under the counter light left on. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips at the kindness of the gesture. Her eyes adjust to the change in lighting as she shrugs off her coat; hanging it up behind the door she listens for a sign that Barney is still awake. As she creeps across to the bedroom she hears the television at a low rumble indicating that he was still up.

He looks up at her through tired eyes and smiles weakly, “hey sweetie.”

“Hey, you look beat,” she bends down and presses a kiss to his forehead, followed by one on the lips. His only reply is a nod as his eyes flutter shut, struggling to keep them open. Robin undresses and slides into the bed next to him, wordlessly he hands her the remote before cuddling up on her chest. With an arm wrapped firmly around him she flicks through the channels before finding something to settle on that will help her wind down for bed. Barney is asleep within seconds; placing a soft kiss to the top of his head she whispers “night night, sleep well.”

Within half an hour she switches the television off and joins Barney in his slumber, a peaceful smile on her lips as they settle, embraced in a spoon position. Preparing to face the next day. Both silently willing Ellie to be settled for the night. And she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you want more, if you don't if you could comment about what didn't work so I can improve then I would be extremely grateful.  
> Thanks again! x


End file.
